Tameshi - Beginnings
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Imagine the surprise of pro-heroes who found a secret building under a villain hideout. Imagine their surprise when they find a boy who had been missing for 10 years. Imagine everyone's surprise to find this quirkless child now has multiple quirks. Can this boy find his place in a society he barely remembers, and can no long see?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The use of the useless

"Izuku, how about we go out for lunch today?" Midoriya Inko suggested, her four-year-old son looked up, before nodding. She smiled, lately had been hard on him, they had discovered that he was quirks, it was getting rarer, only 20% of the whole world's population was quirkless, but she knew it had a huge negative effect on her son. He wanted to be a hero, just like All Might, but all heroes had quirks, and she knew he was being bullied by someone he considered a friend. "Whilst we're out, why don't you tell me who've you added to your little notebook?"

"You want to know what's in my notebook?" Izuku asked as he went to get his shoes on.

"Of course, I don't know half of the heroes you do." Inko smiled softly. Izuku smiled happily and hurriedly got his shoes on before running to get his notebook. Her son, despite his quirk status, still wanted to be a hero, Inko planned to stay at his side to at least try and help him achieve that goal, just because there hadn't been a quirkless hero before, didn't mean there couldn't be one in the future.

Inko listened to Izuku talking about the latest heroes in his book. He added some old heroes, ones Inko remembered making their debut back when she was younger, and some on the recent heroes who hadn't debuted that long ago. His face was alight with joy as he talked about them, a few people passing glanced their way with small smiles of their own.

But, no one could have expected the next events to unfold as they did. One minute they were peacefully walking, the next they were surrounded by people, circling around them. Other people stopped, Inko hid Izuku behind her. The ones surrounding her grinned, as other people began to shout for a hero and the police. It didn't take long for them to reach their objective, kidnapping Izuku.

"MOMMY!" Izuku yelled as a villain ran off with him, but with her surrounded by villains, she could do anything. She just cried out his name, but he was gone as were the villains by the time heroes and Police arrived. A huge search began, all looking for the four-year-old. It was all over the news. _**Quirkless boy, Midoriya Izuku Kidnapped by Villains.**_ Inko was distraught, Izuku was all she had.

She sat alone in the house, looking at the phone, hoping it would ring with news of Izuku, but the silence continued. It was broken by a knock on the door, and it opening.

"Inko?" Inko heard her friend, Bakugo Mitsuki call out. Her friend came into the kitchen, her Husband, Bakugo Masaru behind her, and their son Bakugo Katsuki behind his mom's legs. His red eyes seemed redder than normal, as if he had been crying. "Any news?" She asked, sitting next to her friend, Inko shook her head.

"Why… why did they want him? He never did anything wrong? He's a sweet boy…" Inko sniffed. Mitsuki hugged her as she cried, Katsuki sat next to his mom, his face angry.

"When I'm a hero, I'll find him!" He announced, the adults looked at him as he glared at the table. "It was my job to protect him, he was quirkless and I had mine, I should have…"

"Oh, Katsuki." Inko said "It wasn't your fault." Her words stung Katsuki, he wouldn't accept them, after all, to him, it was all his fault.

"I want my mommy!" Izuku cried from a cage he was being kept in, it was small and cold and Izuku just wanted to go home! He never saw the people who kidnapped him again, they just delivered him to some other people and left, he had yet to actually see the people he had been delivered to, too. They remained the shadows, he could hear them whispering, ignoring his cries.

"You sure he's quirkless?" A voice spoke loudly.

"Very, it's all over the news." Another nodded.

"Then, let's start our experiments, shall we?" The first voice said a dangerous edge to their voice that caused Izuku to shrink in fear.

It only took a few hours for them to _prepare_ him as they called it, in order for him not to recognise the people, they blinded him, his eyes nought but semi-glassy orbs, the world around him appeared to be nought but huge bodges of colour.

"What's this one called?" The second voice asked,

"Spiritual Guide, it gave its last holder a guardian of some sort, from what I recall. This should be easy enough to see if it works and won't kill him." The first explained. Izuku would have struggled, but he was bound to a chair and blind so there was no point in trying to fight, besides what could a four-year-old do against villains. He felt a hand being placed on his face, he flinched back, but he couldn't escape. Then the pain, so much pain, Izuku cried out but his voice fell on deaf ears. Once it was over he was unbound, picked up and thrown on to a bed. "This is your home now." Where the final words he heard, before the sound of a closing gate, footsteps and the slam and locking of a door. Izuku felt the bed, it was comfy, he careful got off the bed, his bare feet landing on a soft carpet. He stumbled around, arms out reached, careful not to fall. His hands grasped at the thin air, in hope something would be there.

 _Poor kid, All for One has gone too far!_ A male voice growled, Izuku jumped slightly.

 _There's not much we can do._ A woman sighed.

"Hello? W-who's All for One?" Izuku asked, there was silence.

 _Wait, kid? Can you hear us?_ The male voice questioned.

"Yes, am I not meant too?" Izuku asked, trying to feel around for them. Cold hands took his, but h found himself relaxing.

 _He was given the quirk Spiritual guide, right? I think we are his guides… What's you name kid?_ The woman asked

"Midoriya Izuku." He replied.

 _Well, Young Midoriya, I guess we should tell you what is the plan of these villains._ The male voice said, he felt another cold hand rest on his head. _First, let's get you back to get… Nana, think you could move that giant teddy closer to the bed so the kid doesn't have to go far._

"Nana, is that you name?" Izuku asked

 _It's mine, Shimura Nana._ The woman said

 _You can call me, One for All._ The male added.

"Can I call you Oniichan?" Izuku asked innocently, Nana giggled, and One for All led the boy back to the bed.

 _Fine with me, kid._ One for All smiled. With Izuku sat on the bed, his new spiritual guides talked him through who they were, who the villains were and what they want Izuku for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Boy beneath the Bar.

 _What a ruckus_ Nana frowned, glaring up at the ceiling as Izuku sat on the edge of his bed.

"What do you suppose is happening?" Izuku asked, 8 years it have been. He was now 12, he experience a huge growth spurt, but he deeply malnourished.

 _I think heroes have found this place._ Oniichan muttered, also glancing up.

"Think the villains will come for me?" Izuku reached out and took their hands, mostly to ease his own worry.

 _They'll probably try and escape first, before returning. They may believe you are unfindable down here._ Nana said _We can only wait for now._ The three sat in silence as the noise upstairs continued, before dying down.

"Got them all?" Pro hero Eraserhead asked fellow hero Present Mic, as the latter joined him outside the bar that had been used as a villain hideout, the main villains had escape, but they had been able to grab a few stragglers.

"Believe so." Present Mic. "Not as hard as we first expected to be honest."

"Eraser! Mic! We need you to see this" A hero called from inside, Eraserhead and Present Mic rushed in, Best Jeanist, Endeavour and All Might had already been inside, the police had uncovered a trap door behind the bar. "We expect something to be down there." Best Jeanist said. "It will be safer to go as a group."

"Understood." Mic nodded, with the police standing guard upstairs, the 5 heroes proceeded down the steps. They went through another door into what seemed like a living space, they looked around, what was this place.

"Hello?" Mic called out, the heroes heard a whisper from what seemed like another room.

"Let's stick together, search every room." All Might said. The building itself had several rooms, a living room, a room that closely resembled a lab, No one wanted to know why it was there. They soon found the source of the noise, the final room could only be described like a giant playpen. In one corner was a bed, and toys littered everywhere else, the noise appeared to have come from a young boy clutching a giant teddy bear with bandaged arms. His eyes had been covered with a blindfold, his hair was messy, appearing as if he had never brushed it, his skin pale. But what caused the heroes to take a step back was the fact the kid had obviously not been cared for in any sense, almost skeleton-like in appearance, it was a miracle that he was standing. His face was turned in their direction, his whole body shaking.

"Is it the villains, Oniichan? Did they remember after all?" The boy whispered, the air was silent around them, but it seemed like the boy had received an answered, when he ended up reaching out a hand towards the heroes.

"We are heroes, my boy. We are here to rescue you." All Might said in his booming voice, despite that, it seemed to take Izuku a moment to register what was actually happening himself. Once the words sank in, he clutched the teddy tighter and began to cry. The heroes approached the boy, All Might was the one who carried him out as others searched the place more thoroughly then before with the help of the police.

 _You're free Izukun!_ Nana laughed with joy.

 _You had a good successor, Nana._ Oniichan smiled at her. Izuku listened to them, but the warmth of All Might and the fact he was safe, allowed him to swiftly fall asleep.

The boy was taken to hospital, and was seen to immediately. Even the doctors and nurses were amazed at the boy's life, they all agreed that he should be dead considering his condition. All the heroes, expect Endeavour joined All Might at the hospital as the boy was resting in his own room, they watched him through glass.

"How is he?" Eraserhead asked

"Alive, somehow, they are doing DNA to see if they discover who he is before he wakes up… his injuries…" All Might stopped, they were glad he didn't continue, so that lab was used to harm the child. A doctor approached the heroes, shock was obvious on his face.

"Would it be possible for one of you to get Midoriya Inko? It seems we have found her missing son…" The doctor muttered, the heroes stood in silence, before looking at the boy who looked dead. After all this time…

Midoriya Inko had never recovered from the loss of her son. That night was no different, she sat with a cup of tea in her shaking hands, she never recovered and those who knew her knew there was probably little chance she ever would. She glanced at the clock with tired eyes as someone knocked on the door. Who could it be at 3 in the morning? Either way, she got up and answered. She found herself looking into the face of Best Jeanist, the fourth ranked hero.

"May I help you?" She asked in the kindest voice she could muster, but her years alone had given her a sharp edge.

"Midoriya Inko…" He said calmly, she noticed he was trying to carefully pick his own words. "You're required to go to the hospital, we believe we have found your son." Her eyes widened, a long-lost light of hope igniting. She quickly put on some shoes before following the hero to a police car. Could it be possible?

"This way mam, he hasn't long woken up, and the police and heroes are waiting for you to see him before they speak to him." A nurse smiled, leading the frantic, hopeful mother and hero to the boy found below the villain's hideout. The three heroes stepped aside at allow her to look, she pressed a hand to glass, tears spilling from her eyes. It was. The mass of curly hair was unmistakeable. A doctor was speaking to him, he barely responded. The doctor looked up when he noticed Midoriya Inko had arrive, he stood and smiled, and beckoned her in. Inko gathered up her courage and entered the room.

"Izuku?" She asked, the boy lifted his head, looking around desperately, she realised how his eyes were dull, bare… he had lost his sight….

"Mommy?" He asked. "W-where are you?" He gasped, the terror in his voice evident. Inko rushed forward and embraced him, the boy froze, but her warmth relaxed him, his own arms wrapped around her, burry his head in her shoulders. "I was so scared… I thought I would never see you again…"

"Izu, Izu, it's okay. You're safe now…" Inko assured him.

"They will come for me again…" Izuku told her, Inko released her son and looked at him. "They are probably thinking of a way to get me now… please don't let them take me again, I don't want them… I do…" His voice broke, tears flood his unseeing eyes. "I need to warn someone else… All Might, they want All Might, to kill him. He must be warned!" Izuku added in panic. Inko found herself smiling, even after all this time, he seemed to care more about others then himself.

"Oh, Izu…" She said, she ran her fingers through his hair, before pulling him into another hug. "I'll make sure he knows, there are heroes standing guard, you are safe. You will not be taken again. I swear to you!" She whispered softly, her son, relaxed once more. He happily ended up falling asleep, using her shoulder as a pillow. He was lain back down; the doctor had left to relay the warning to All Might. He stood watching the boy with great concern, what had he been forced into?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A talk with a hero

All Might returned to see the boy a few days later. The News had hit the media like a storm. Midoriya Izuku, kidnapped at the age of four, found alive 8 years later. He walked down the hospital ward, Midoriya Inko sat at her son's side, telling him what had been happening in the world since he had been taken. All Might found himself smiling when he noticed the boy had seemed to have asked for the autographs they had left on his bed side table. Though, it had been a big hit when Ink had discovered her son had been blinded somehow, but he was coping with it well, his other sense had been elevated do to it, his sense of sound and smell were extremely strong. Inko looked up at All Might entered the room, Izuku also raised his head in the heroes' direction, obviously curious to who had entered.

"Izu, All Might is here to speak to you." Inko told him, Izuku couldn't contain his excitement, he patted her arm lightly, grinning from ear to ear. Inko had mentioned that before he had been taken that Izuku had been taken with All Might, wanting to be a hero just like him, even when Quirkless. Inko left the hero and her son to talk in private.

"How are you my boy?" All Might asked.

"Alive. Not surprising though, all the doctors make out that I am some sort of miracle survivor…" Izuku answered.

"You disagree with them?" All Might looked at him, Izuku turned away, his smile gone, and a solemn look replaced it.

"After what they planned and did… no." Izuku said

"The Villains?" All Might questioned, Izuku nodded. He sighed.

"All Might, I know about your quirk." Izuku told him. "One for All, I know it's story, and what it is used for… I have had the _Pleasure_ of meeting All for One…" The bitterness in the boy's voice obvious. All Might clenched his fists.

 _He is going to kill All for One when he sees him._ Nana muttered proudly, Oniichan just chuckled.

 _I am pleased you picked such a person as your successor, Nana._ Oniichan smiled _It's hard to find a good successor, but I have been pleased with each one so far._

 _I wonder if he has a successor in mind…_ Nana added quietly to herself, watching All Might as if she would get the answer from him, somehow.

"What did he do?" He asked, his own voice shaking. Izuku smiled weakly.

"People who are born with quirks become mindless puppets if given an extra… thanks to their experiments on me, that seems not to be the case with people born quirkless. We can hold more than one. Obviously, it is too dangerous for me to even try and use what they gave me, I am not fit enough. They kept me in this condition and planned too, until I had accepted their ideology!" Izuku explained. "But, I think they knew I wouldn't join them… they just used me as a human trash bin for what he considered to be _Useless_ Quirks."

"He forced quirks upon you?" All Might was horrified, though when he had mentioned One for All, he had guessed it.

"Yes, I have already given the police and the doctor a list of the quirks I am sure they gave me. I may have forgot one or two. And there could be quirks I don't know they gave me…" Izuku looked thoughtful. "I don't even want a quirk… back when I was four, yes, but now, they had just caused me pain…"

"My Boy, I am sorry you were put through this mess." All Might apologised.

"It's not your fault All Might!" Izuku smiled brightly. "I know heroes can't help everyone! You are all still human after all, and well you got me out eventually." All Might smiled, Inko had been right, could this boy find no fault in people, how strong had his kindness been for it to be unbreakable by villains.

"You really are an inspiration my boy. Once you are discharged and well enough, if you want to use your quirks, if you still want to be a hero, give me a call. I will train you myself."

"Wait, really? You… you think I could be a hero?" Izuku asked, his excitement building.

"If the villains were unable to break your kind spirit my boy, you will be a prefect hero." He smiled

' _He's always been a complete softy.'_ Nan muttered softly, _He reminds me a lot like you, Izukun._ Causing Izuku to smile.

"I had help." Izuku muttered very so softly, but still enough for All Might to catch it, but he didn't wish to question the boy further. They spoke a bit more before All Might left. Inko replaced the hero.

"Did you have a good talk?" She asked

"Mom… Even though all this happened… do you think I could till be a hero? I don't want them to hurt someone else this way…" Izuku tried looking at her, Inko smiled as he was a little off.

"I had a feeling you would. You haven't changed Izu." Inko smiled but she was also afraid, she had lost her son once and was not too keen on losing him again, for any period of time.

Of course, she had been wrong before. And no one could have guessed how violent his nightmares would become, the doctors didn't help in any sense. In Izuku state, he couldn't see they were doctors and mistook them for his captors once more. They couldn't get close, not until the next morning after Nana and Oniichan were able to calm the boy themselves. His room was trashed, Izuku sat in the corner crying, Inko settled next to her son and held him close, reassuring him with soft words. He cuddled into her, crying desperately. Inko had never felt so helpless… how could she help him?

It was a whole 6 months before he was released and a load to join his mom home. The Police had shown up to give them a ride home to avoid the stares of the people. Nana and Oniichan sat with him, talking amongst themselves, knowing full well that if All Might was planning to train him, they would help in their own ways.

"Would you like some remen when we get home?" Inko asked

"Please." Izuku replied, he was just too exhausted, nightmares were being a damned nuisance. Inko watched him with a small frown, the police and the heroes wanted to give the kid the best possible chances for the future, but knew that people would bother the kid. So, the assured Inko they would work something out that would allow Izuku to go to school and to get a decent education, to have the childhood and life the villains has stripped away from him. The car stopped outside their flats. Luckily no one was around, the Midoriya residence was kept from the news, as were any photos of 12-year-old Izuku, just so people wouldn't be able to identify him so easily.

"Come on Izu." Inko took his hand, helping him out of the car. Izuku shivered slightly in the chilly air, but he felt Nana wrap her arm around his shoulder, he felt safer with them near.

They entered house, Izuku could hear whispering. He frowned, he quickly held his mom's hand tightly.

"There's someone here…" He whispered.

"There is… Oh, Mitsuki, is that you?" Inko called. He heard footsteps, then a slight gasp.

"You brought him home…" Izuku could hear the voice of Bakugo Mitsuki, he smiled.

"Aunt Mitsuki." He said, but felt un-comfortable noting knowing where to look for her.

"Oh, Izuku. Look at you…" Mitsuki began, but Izuku heard running, them something crashed into him, arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Stupid Deku…." He heard a voice whispered, it sounded so lost.

"K-Kacchan?" He gasped, Izuku felt tears, he hugged him back. "Kacchan!" Izuku heard Kacchan blaming himself, blaming himself for Izuku getting taken, as if was under his protection. "It's not your fault, I never blamed you. I blame the villains." Izuku said, Kacchan let him go, but held on to his wrists, Izuku looked down as if trying to see the sight f Kacchan clinging to him, he smiled. "So, please, at least smile." Izuku smiled at him. A moment silence passed, before Izuku looked off to the side where he knew his guides were watching. "Is he smiling?"

 _He looks so conflicted… poor kid, but no, not smiling._ Nana replied.

"Who are you talking too Deku?" Kacchan asked, Izuku looked forward confused.

"People don't know?" Izuku asked

"It was never released to the public, no. It would put you in danger." Inko said, frowning.

"Am I allowed to tell them? I mean, I should be able too, hey are mine now… but they may also want to keep it hushed up. Do you think they will mind if I tell" Izuku rambled on a bit. His old childhood friend watched him with a smirk, that was the Deku he remembered. Seemed that his muttering was a hard habit to kill.

"I think it would be okay if you explained, it, but it can't be shared outside this house." Inko nodded.

"Will you keep it a secret?" Izuku asked Kacchan.

"Of course." Kacchan replied.

"I was speaking to my guides." Izuku reached one hand towards where they stood, he felt Oniichan take his hand. "Nana and Oniichan, they were old heroes. I feel them because of my quirk."

"But, you're…" Kacchan began.

"Was. The Villains… changed that…" Izuku tightened his hold on Oniichan. "I have a few quirks because of them, I don't want them, but I do." Kacchan was silent. "Can I sit down?" he asked softly. Inko took his hand and led him into kitchen.

"I'll get started on dinner." Inko said

"Oh, we should leave you to get settled in then." Mitsuki smiled, ruffling Izuku's hair. "We'll visit soon."

"Bye Kacchan…" Izuku muttered softly as the door closed, he smiled to himself.

 _Deku doesn't seem like a good nickname…_ Oniichan frowned _Doesn't it mean useless?_

"Deku is better then what they called me." Izuku replied, his mother choose not to question his sudden remark, she would have to get used to him muttering to his guides.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Shopping with heroes

A few days later, Izuku was sat home with his mom, listening to the TV play as he lay on the sofa. He had filled out a bit, putting on weight at a reasonable rate. The doctors were overall impressed with his physical improvements, but where still greatly concerned about his mental progress. He still had a clever mind that was clear as he was able to recall many things he had written about heroes before he was taken, but he had missed out on elementary school and the first years of Middle school. Not only that, Izuku seemed to be refusing to leave the house at all cost, more content on wrapping up under a blanket on the sofa. It worried everyone about what If Izuku would never be ready or willing to re-enter society.

That's where two heroes decided to try and make a different. Eraserhead and Present Mic, also known as Aizawa Shouta and Yamada Hizashi, they were heading down the street towards the Midoriya residence. Aizawa had already spoke to Inko about the idea, and she agreed, knowing her son would do anything to have time to hang out with two heroes. Inko had been taking care of Aizawa when he was watching their place on his night shift, always leaving a cup of tea and a sandwich out for him.

"You're never this kind to me Shouta!" Yamada pouted, but Aizawa ignored him. He was used to Yamada acting that way, he was just a giant kid at heart. It often led to Aizawa wondering why he was friends with the human cockatiel, but he was fond of him for some reason. Aizawa would never know why. "Though, it is surprising that you offered to take the kid clothes shopping, picking out clothes isn't your best talent." Yamada glanced at his friend who dressed in black, apart from his scarf.

"It isn't yours either." Aizawa replied, looking at Yamada's colourful clothing.

"Surely, if it comes to fashion, I'm the one who should be asked." The two heroes stopped to see Best Jeanist, also known as Hakamata Tsunagu, walking towards them.

"Yeah… I don't think jeans will be his style." Aizawa said

"What do you know about style?" Yamada frowned, Aizawa shrugged and continued walking, accompanied by the two heroes, he hoped Inko wouldn't mind.

On the contrary, Inko was thrilled that the other two heroes were so willing to help. She welcomed them into the house, offering them tea, which they accepted. They spotted Izuku on the sofa, eye closed listening to an educational channel.

"His childhood friend has been helping him get back into studying, he watching any educational shows he can." Inko explained quietly to the heroes as she placed tea before them, she looked over at her son worriedly. "I would love it for him to go to school… but if the media found him…"

"We've got news on that actually. The government are issuing him a secondary Id that he will be able to use in public, that way…" Aizawa began.

"No." A sharp reply came, they all towards Izuku, his eyes were open and looking in their general direction. "No more names…" He muttered, looking away.

"It is the best way to protect you." Yamada spoke out. "If people hear your real name, they will bother you with questions." Izuku bowed his head, he understood that, he sighed.

"What name did they decide upon?" Izuku asked

"Hatsu Baiko." Aizawa replied. Izuku seemed thoughtful.

"What do you think?" He muttered quietly to what seemed himself, but the adults knew he was probably asking his guides.

 _Hatsu Baiko?_ Nana repeated. _Can you asked to change the last name to Shimura?_

"Can the last name be changed to Shimura?" Izuku asked

"Shimura?" Inko repeated. "It has a nice ring to it, I am guessing one of your guides suggested it?"

"Yep, is it?" Izuku asked

"We can ask, but can you stick with Hatsu Baiko for now?" Aizawa said, Izuku sighed.

"Fine… anyway, why are there heroes here?" Izuku frowned towards them.

"We're taking you shopping, you need clothes right?" Yamada grinned, Izuku's frown deepened.

 _Oh, come on Izu! It will be fun!_ Nana beamed, Izuku sighed.

"I guess I could go…" He muttered.

"GREAT!" Yamada cheered, Aizawa quickly quieten him with an elbow to the gut. Nana told him, which caused Izuku to chuckle slightly.

 _So much for clothes shopping trip._ Nana pouted from where she sat next Izuku in the mall, Oniichan shook his head at her, whilst Izuku just hummed in reply, eating an ice cream. They had been there for at least an hour now, and the three heroes couldn't decided what to get the kid, he needed something to fit in, but from looking at all the clothes, they couldn't make up their minds. So, Yamada got Izuku some Ice cream as they sat to discuss it. He listened to them talk, it somehow made him happy that they were being so careful not to make a fool out of him.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice asked

"Not at all, unless there is someone else there, then I wouldn't advise it." Izuku replied.

"Are you joking?" The voice frowned

"Nope, But I can't see." Izuku looked up remotely.

"Ah, right, sorry." He heard someone sit next to him. "You come here often?"

"Just today, my first shopping trip in a while. But, they won't stop arguing what clothes to get me. Apparently there are many styles and they can't agree one." Izuku pointed to the heroes. "I'm…" He stopped. "Call me Baiko."

"Nice to meet you Baiko, I'm Kirishima Eijiro." The person grinned.

 _He looks about your age, Izu, maybe he can help._ Oniichan said. But, he didn't need to sy that.

"Hey, how about you come with me? If you don't know your own style, it is always best jut to get plain shirts and trousers!" Kirishima offered. Izuku looked in his direction, the immediate colour he saw was red.

"Why would you help someone you just met?" Izuku asked

"That's like asking why do Heroes help random people. Granted it's their job, but it's also the right thing to do!" Kirishima grinned, Izuku smiled at his reply and nodded. He turned to where the heroes sat. He reached out and grabbed the closest sleeve.

"You alright kid?" It was Yamada.

"He said his can help me pick out clothes." Izuku motioned in Kirishima's direction. Yamada looked at the new kid, before looking at the two other heroes to see how they felt about that plan.

"It's better than any plan we've got." Aizawa muttered tiredly, wanting nothing more then to curl up in his sleeping bag, be he was the one who had suggested this trip.

"Yay, lead the way Kirishima!" Izuku grinned, Kirishima took his arm and they headed to the clothes shop.

"Do you have any favourite colours?" Kirishima asked as he looked through shirts, the heroes stood close by watching.

"Are there any green tops…" Izuku was literally faced with a rainbow colours. He took one shirt and looked at it. "T… this is… green… isn't it?" He asked carefully.

"You can see?" Yamada looked at kid.

"Colours, this is green then?" Izuku held up the shirt, it was yellow with blue strips.

"Not quite kid, maybe your sight can still be saved then." Aizawa said, looking at Blue Jeanist who nodded, seemingly having understood what Aizawa meant.

"Oh…" Izuku frowned at it.

"It's yellow with Blue strips." Kirishima said. "There are a few green shirts… oh, there's one with a rabbit on it."

"Aw, rabbits are cute!" Izuku smiled, remembering the time he and his mom when to a shop and there had been a load of bunnies.

"I think it will look great on you Baiko!" Kirishima nodded, so they got that top and several others, some trousers, and a few jumpers and jackets.

"Thank you for all you help Kirishima!" Izuku smiled as the other boy had to head home.

"No problem, Hope I see you around sometime Baiko!" Kirishima waved and headed off.

 _You made a friend today Izu._ Nana smiled. Izuku hummed in reply and yawned.

"Time to get you home too kid." Yamada ruffled his hair, Izuku nodded tiredly.

Inko was pleased that her son had had a good time, but was also surprised to hear the possibility that Izuku could have his sight restored.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The world around you

Two days later, Izuku was sent to have a surgery that could save his sight. As it was a school day, Kacchan had been sent to school. Despite him declaring he wanted to be there, Mitsuki had to get him to go when she promised that Izuku probably would have recovered or woken from the surgery until he had finished school. So, Mitsuki and Inko sat alone in the waiting room, waiting for the news on Izuku.

Izuku could heard voices around him, he couldn't open his eyes yet so his listened to the best of his capabilities.

"Now, we have been able to improve the sight of one of his eyes, but he will still need to wear glasses. However, he has lost sight in the other eye." The doctor seemed to be explaining to some people. He felt himself drifting off again.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he next woke, he slowly opened his eyes. His left eye now useless and visionless, not even colours appeared before it. But his Right seemed to be better. He could make out fuzzy outlines, somethings he could make out, others not so much.

"Deku?" He heard a voice, then a humanoid shape appeared next to him.

"K-Kacchan?" He muttered

"Oh, doctor said try these one when you woke up." His friend slipped something on his nose. Glasses fell across his eyes, and his vision burst into life. Izuku pushed himself u, eyes wide as he took in the sight of the hospital room. He turned to Kacchan, before laughing.

"You still look annoyed." Izuku giggled at him, Kacchan's usual expression soften slightly.

"Good to see that you are as annoying as usual." Kacchan took a seat with a smirk. "Oh, our moms went to grab something to eat, they've haven't left your side since you came out. But, they should be back soon."

"Right, okay." Izuku nodded, his attention was drawn to the window on his left. Two people stood there, he didn't recognise them at all. The woman noticed and grinned at him, the man just smiled weakly. Izuku knew them… they had to be Nana and Oniichan.

"What are you looking at?" Kacchan frowned, looking towards the window.

"My guides." Izuku smiled, looking back at his friend.

"Right, this would be your first time seeing them too." Kacchan realised.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded. "Anyway, how was your day at school?" Kacchan leaned back in his chair and groaned angrily.

"I was stuck in a room full of idiots!" He declared. "Getting sick of them."

"Surely you have some friends in class?" Izuku looked at him in surprise. "You were really popular in kindergarten."

"Only because of my quirk." Kacchan answered, he looked pissed off and annoyed, but also conflicted. He looked away from Izuku. "People saw I had a flashy quirk, so choose that I was decent person to hang with. Before that… I had you, and I treated you horrible when it was said you were quirkless. I acted like the assholes I am stuck with now… I don't even know why I still call you Deku…" Their mothers stopped outside the room, they glanced at each other, both deciding it wasn't a go time to stop this conversation.

"I like the name Deku!" Izuku smiled at him brightly, surprising Kacchan. Izuku looked at him, his eyes were filled with sadness. "I would have given anything to be called Deku by the villains that caught me, at least it was a name a friend gave me… At least it had a meaning I would have been happy to live with… but they gave me a different name…" Izuku looked towards his guides, Nana and Oniichan watched him sadly. "Even the useless have a use, so Deku is alright with me."

"You're an idiot." Kacchan lightly punched his arm. "Deku." He added with a small smile, Izuku laughed, rubbing his arm.

 _Deku and Kacchan, the none-stop duo. Don't you think?_ Nana glanced at Oniichan, he nodded.

"Izuku, you're awake!" The mothers knew it was okay for them to enter now. Izuku brightened up even more.

"Mom!" He looked at her happily, his eyes filled with love. "Mom!" He grinned happily. Inko smiled, she went over and hugged him.

"You see okay?" She asked

"Yep! Shame I had to see Kacchan's angry mug first." Izuku teased at his friend. Kacchan looked at him with a raised brow.

"Once you're out of hospital, I will get you for that." Kacchan warned.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Izuku laughed at him, but he stopped when a doctor entered the room. It was clear even that morning, that Izuku was not to sure about any doctors in general. But, with his sight now, he at least kept his eye on them.

"You have a few special visitors." The doctor smiled at Izuku, who looked confused. He moved away from the door for three men to enter. Izuku looked at them, with a frown, before gasping with a smile.

"You're the heroes who helped me, right? Eraserhead, Present Mic and Best Jeanist, you all look so cool!" Izuku gushed.

"You nerd." Kacchan whispered lightly with a smirk.

"That's right! You feeling good Listener?" Present Mic beamed, Eraserhead stood next to him looking like he need a good sleep for a few hours.

"I'm good, thank you. For everything. For rescuing me, and helping with shopping. I really appreciate it." Izuku bowed his head.

"No trouble kid, we got this for you." Best Jeanist handed him a letter, on it was the Yuuei symbol. Kacchan and Izuku's eyes widened as they saw it. Izuku accepted the letter and opened it. A small disk fell out, before a holograph projection appeared of a small animal in a suite.

"Principle Nezu, the only animal known to have a quirk…" Izuku muttered to himself before he began to speak.

 _Good evening Midoriya Izuku, I am Nezu, principle of Yuuei academy of heroes._ Nezu spoke in a jovial tone, a smile upon his face. _I am sure you are wondering why I have sent this too you. Well, I have heard of your tale, and looked at your recorded. The Quirks you have received are all quite different. And each one alone will need a specific training. Training that Yuuei can easily provide to you once you reach the age of 15._ Izuku's jaw dropped, the three heroes smirked slightly. _Of course, it does mean you will need to be caught up educational wise, that will be addressed soon. I am here to inform you that you have a special place here at Yuuei when you turn 15. I hope we meet soon, Young Midoriya._ Nezu nodded, then it ended. Izuku picked it up and looked at heroes.

"I…I'm going to Yuuei?" He asked, somewhat confused, but always quite concerned.

"Principle agrees it will be the easiest way to help you gain control of your quirks. And, didn't you want to be a hero?" Eraserhead looked at him.

"I do… but, I feel like having multiple quirks has caused me to cut corners I shouldn't have." Izuku frowned.

"Izuku, this is a one in a life time chance." Inko told him.

"Just say you're going, that way there is a chance we'll be in the same class!" Kacchan stood, grinning. Izuku looked at him, before signed, before nodding.

"Okay." Izuku gave in.

"Also, this is from All Might." Best Jeanist handed him a second letter. "He said open it if your sill want help training." Izuku immediately ripped open the letter and read it, before stopping. He looked at his mom.

"What's that word mean?" He whispered quietly, blushing. Inko explained and he nodded.

"We're working on you're reading when we get back." Kacchan said, Izuku looked at him.

"Wait, we?" Izuku repeated.

"Yeah, we!" Kacchan nodded. Izuku smiled and nodded in agreement.

"And that's all from us, though, feel free to give us a call if you need any help!" Present Mic said, the boy nodded, and they left.

"Both Yuuei and All Might are going to help me…" Izuku smiled at the disk and letter.

"Don't forget me!" Kacchan told him.

"And I think there are going to be more heroes helping you." Inko smiled softly.

"Today is a good day." Izuku whispered softly, his guides smiled too, at least the kid was smiling now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A plan and All Might's questions

"Is that really okay?" Inko asked after the heroes and police had explained the plan to her. A way for Izuku to get the best education he needs in a short time. Somei was the best option for him. The school had already agreed to take Izuku in under the name Shimura Baiko, so they just needed Inko to agree, and Izuku.

"Everyone has agreed, we just need you and Izuku to agree to it too." Principle Nezu nodded

"I'm happy for it to go ahead, if it will help Iz…" Inko began, when there was a shout, before the rushing of footsteps. Izuku rushed, looking pretty nervous, everyone looked at him. He pointed upstairs, jumping from foot to foot.

"I think I just froze the bathroom!" He gasped, his mother smiled slightly, getting up and held him close.

"It's okay sweetheart, we can get it fixed." She told him.

"Yeah… but I didn't know I had an ice related quirk…" Izuku was in a panic. Inko looked down at him.

"Spiritual guide, shadow clones, summer sun, lost shadow, magnetism, blade arms, static, magma, stamina boost and rampage… none of them are ice quirks mom, this one is new!" Izuku told her

 _We knew it was possible that All for One could have transferred more than one quirk into Izu when they added one._ Nana muttered.

"We knew finding out new quirks would be a possibility." All Might said "We will just have to keep a closer eye on his development."

"Yeah, but what a new quirks manifests and I hurt someone!" Izuku turned to them in genuine panic. Everyone watched as his eyes moved to looked at someone nearby, they guessed on of his guides. Oniichan had knelt near him.

 _Izu, listen to us. We are your guides, we can also be teachers._ Oniichan told him.

 _I had two quirks when I was a hero. My own, and of course, One for All. I can help you gain the basic control of them._ Nana smiled

 _I was believed to be quirkless when I younger, before All for One force a quirk upon me that merged with my useless one. I was technically in a similar predicament. How do I deal with this new quirk I never had? But, I was also raised in the time when Quirks were still rare, not long after they started appearing._ Oniichan said. _Trust in us, Izu, and trust in those there to help you. Okay?_

"Okay…" Izuku muttered, nodding slightly.

"Your guide?" All Might asked kindly.

"Yeah, they want to help too, Nana said she had two quirks and Oniichan had to deal with a new quirk that was forcibly given to him." Izuku nodded. "They can help too…"

"Did you just say Nana?" All Might's curiosity was peeked.

 _Oh, you go his attention sure enough._ Nana grinned. _Let's see if he gets it?_

"Yeah, Nana." Izuku looked at the number one hero.

"Did you happen to know a Shimura Nana, All Might?" Inko asked curiosity. All Might's face was priceless, Nana begged Izuku to take a photo, but he refused. All Might said no more about her, but Izuku knew All Might still had questions. He would have to speak to him later about it.

With Izuku's agreement with the plan, things went into motion. Izuku would start studying at Somei, whilst training with All Might and gaining extra help from some other heroes.

"May I have a private word with you my boy, before I go?" All Might as everyone began to leave.

"Sure." Izuku nodded.

"You can speak in the living room. I won't bother you." Inko told them, Izuku led All Might to the living before sitting down, All Might sat across from him.

 _May as well get to the point Izu._ Nana told him. _He's one to try and mull over his words before saying them._

"Fair enough…" Izuku nodded before looking at All Might. The pro Hero watched him curiously. "Shimura Nana is one of my guides, I know she was your predecessor, the 7th holder of One for All." Izuku told him, he glanced at Oniichan. "Should I tell him about you too Oniichan?"

 _Not yet kid, I feel one day it may come out, but not today._ Oniichan smiled, Izuku nodded. All Might frowned, thinking before he finally spoke up.

"I am guessing she is the one who explained my quirk." All Might said

"Erm… sort of… I guess. Both Nana and Oniichan know of One for All. They both explained it." Izuku answered.

"And this may be a soft topic to speak of, but when was the last time you _met_ with All for One?" All Might looked concerned, Izuku glanced at Nana and Oniichan, both who looked confused.

"When was the last time?" Izuku asked them, he never remembered the times, he didn't care, all he did remember from the meetings pain.

 _I think it was a bout a week before the heroes found you._ Oniichan said

"A week before you found me." Izu replied, All Might immediately bowed his head.

"I failed…" He whispered angrily to himself.

"All Might?" Izuku sked

 _He failed? Oh no…_ Nana gasped, Izuku looked at her. _Like we explained before Izu, One for All is used to try and stop All for One. I am assuming he has already fought against All for One and well, he's still alive…But, there must be something else too. Izu, for me ask what happened._ Nana looked at Izuku with sad eyes.

"All Might, Nana wants to know what happened. Between you and All for One." Izuku told him, All Might looked up, his blue eyes on the boy in front of him.

"I can't burden you with the tale, young Midoriya. Maybe, one day I will share it, but for now, it will be safer to stay a secret." All Might replied.

 _Secret? Are you fucking kidding me!_ Nana yelled unexpected, causing Izuku to jump slightly, All Might noticed this. Izuku was staring at Nana with concern as she ranted on about it.

"I may have angered her… but for now it is best." All Might added.

"I understand!" Izuku told him "I shouldn't have asked anyway. Nana is my guide and we shouldn't be trying to butt into other matters." All Might was impressed with his reply, Nana, not so much.

 _What do you mean we shouldn't be trying to butt into other matters?_ Nana folded her arms, Izuku glanced her way. _One for All was apart of us once, we should have every right to interfere!_

 _Maybe so, but Izu is right. We are his guides, not All Might's. Despite who we once were, we have no rights to butt in. We are dead to this world, Nana._ Oniichan rested a hand on her shoulder, Nana backed down sadly, glancing to the floor.

"You are a good kid, Young Midoriya. I have a lot faith in you." All Might rose from his seat. Izuku walked him to the door. "Sorry about leaving you with an angry guide."

"It's fine, Oniichan calmed her down." Izuku assured him. "Besides, I've lived with an angry Nana before, I used to it."

"I shall see you at training y boy." All Might bade him farewell, before jumping away. Izuku watched him go. Oniichan joined him.

 _He will share his story. At some point, so none of us have to worry._ He said.

"I am worried either way." Izuku replied, he glanced up and down the street before going in.

"What do we do sensei?" An older teen asked, looking at a photo someone had managed to get of Izuku since his rescue.

"We can only wait until a time comes we can get him back. We must get him back." Sensei replied. "But, continue to monitor his development, see how it goes."

"Yes, Sensei." The teen nodded


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – A new friend and the first quirk training session.

"Oh, Tenya, I have a student who will be here after school most days." Iida Tensei told his younger brother as they ate breakfast early one Monday morning. Tenya looked at his brother.

"Student? Have you become a teacher?" He asked curiously.

"Doing a private job to help a friend, so to speak. Anyway, my student will also be at Somei, so can you keep an eye out for him?" Tensei smiled.

"Oh, sure, what's his name?" Tenya nodded.

"Shimura Baiko. He is likely to be nervous, so take it slowly okay?" Tensei warned.

"Of course." Tenya nodded, he was looking forward to seeing what kind of person his brother's student was.

He told to meet this Shimura Baiko during their break. Tensei mentioned that Shimura was getting single tutoring, and this wouldn't be in any of his classes. Which did bring many questions to Tenya's mind. Who was this Shimura Baiko? Why did he have to take single tutoring? He was pulled from his thoughts as he saw a boy with dark green curls, looking around nervously, obviously trying to avoid drawing attention to him. Tenya approached him.

"Good afternoon, would you happen to be Shimura Baiko?" He asked, the boy jumped looking up at him. Tenya was concerned to see fear reflected in his eyes.

"Y-yes." He nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Iida Tenya, my older brother is you after school teacher!" He introduced himself, the boy Shimura looked at him wide eyes.

"Your older brother is the hero Ingenium?" He asked, Tenya nodded proudly. "What is he like? I am kind of nervous about taking lessons from a hero… but…" He fell silent, and looked at his shoes.

"My brother is calm and patient, so don't worry. Would you like to eat lunch with me? He also told me you where taking single tutoring, so I guess you haven't really met anyone yet." Tenya offered.

"I would like that, thank you Iida." Shimura smiled weakly. He followed after Iida, who began explaining at bit about his brother. He watched the smile on Iida's face as his talked.

 _He really does admire his older brother._ Nana said, she glanced at Oniichan who watched Iida with a sort of long-lost longing look. She knew he was thinking of his own brother.

"Do you have any sibling Shimura?" Iida asked.

"Oh, no, it's just me and my mom." Shimura replied. "But, having a big brother sounds a lot of fun. Having someone to look up to like that." Iida looked at him.

"I bet your mother must be happy you came here." Iida smiled. "It is one of the best schools, after all."

"Yeah, well, she was just happy they were happy to help me… I am kind of behind on everything." Shimura muttered, Iida looked at him confused, half expecting for Shimura to explain. But the boy just looked away, his eyes fell on groups of students, his eyes moving around, it reminded Iida of a documentary he watched. Animals acted like that when looking out for danger. The boys sat down, Shimura ended up bring out a a ack bento box. He smiled at the meal, he loved his mom's homemade bento.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" A voice asked, Shimura and Iida looked up to see a group of boys.

 _I don't like the look of these guys._ Oniichan muttered, voicing Shimura's feelings. He shrunk back away from them.

"This is Shimura Baiko." Iida introduced him calmly, still eating his lunch, not fussed by the group. The leader of the group smirked down at Shimura, who kept quiet.

"You don't look like you belong here." He stated. "How could someone like you pay to get into this school?" Iida frowned, he looked at Shimura, granted the boy didn't look like he came from a well-off family, but that didn't mean they could go ahead a bring it up.

"Does that really matter?" Iida asked

"Of course it does." The group leader leaned closer to Shimura, who immediately backed up. "So, Shimura Baiko, right? How did you get into Somei?" Shimura couldn't reply. Nana and Oniichan was cursing that they touch other people, or they would have pulled the group away and out of his way. Lucky, they didn't have too, as Iida caught there attention again.

"That's now way to welcome a new student." Iida told them in strict voice. "I am sure our sensei would be disappointed in such behaviour."

"Huh, are you surprised that you have no friends, Iida." The leader said, before the group went off. Shimura looked at his food, his hands shaking. Iida noticed this.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I…" Shimura stopped, he bowed his head, trying to regain his emotions. Iida glanced around at people looking their way.

"Let's find somewhere else to sit." Iida packed up his lunch, Shimura looked up, before packing up his own and following Iida out of the hall. People staring after them. Iida watched as Shimura relaxed once they were out of sight of people. "You don't like people do you?"

"I am not sure of people… You don't know what they want…" Shimura answered. "And people staring just generally makes me uncomfortable."

"I see, is that why you are taking single tutoring?" Iida asked

"It's part of the reason… thank you Iida-kun." Shimura gave him an honest smile. "For helping me out."

"It was the right thing to do." Iida told him. "They clearly forgot their own manners." Shimura smiled at Iida, realising he wasn't scary, just honest.

At the end of the day, Shimura joined Iida home for his extra lessons with Iida Tensei. The two boys discussing other heroes and their future plans. Tensei was waiting outside for the tow of them, he waved as they approached. Shimura began to get nervous again. Tenya went to hi own room to get work done, and Tensei took Shimura outside.

"Did they explain what lesson you'll be doing with me?" He asked.

"No." Shimura shook his head

"Well, for the record, I will help you with school work, if you need extra help. But I am mostly here to help with two quirks of yours." Tensei explained, he pulled out the letter he received explaining the boy's situation. "Stamina boost, you will need help to learn to control yourself at a high speed, of course which is what I can help with, but also Blade arms. As my own quirk is also located in my arms." Tensei motioned at the jets on his elbows. Shimura nodded at him. "So, shall we start with Blade arms?"

"O-okay." Shimura nodded, he had brought them out on his own before. He concentrated, he could feel the movement within his arms as two blades extended from his arms, coming out from the back of his wrists. It didn't hurt as Shimura had expected it too. The blades themselves were steel, and bright, and were clearly sharp. Tensei approached him, raising his arms to have a look at the blades themselves. They extended out pass his hands, and were about 110 cm in length, like a general long sword blade.

"How do they feel?" He asked. Shimura moved his arms to get a better feel of the weight.

"Not that much heavier then my usual arm." He replied.

"It is possible when not in use, the blades stay in your arms, thus meaning you are used to the weight of them, so it seems natural." Tensei said. "I will training you, so you know how to use them in a fight okay? Seeing how you have the weight sorted, you just need to learn to use them, but I heard you're a quick learner, so it shouldn't be too hard. And, once you can control Stamina boost, you can combine the two, with a fast speed and perfect use of the blades you will be a force to be reckoned with. Ready, Midoriya?" Tensei smiled at the boy. Who smiled back.

"Ready." He nodded.

When Tensei dropped Izuku off home, the boy was lost in thought, thinking of the time he first got the Blade arm quirk

 _Burning… it felt like his arms were burning, weighed down by something. Once the quirk was forced upon him, he couldn't move from the pain. Those experimenting on him didn't care, they never did. They finished and dumped 6-year-old Izuku on his bed. His guides glared at the people as he struggled to move._

" _Nana… My arms…" He whimpered._

 _ **It's okay.**_ _Nana assured him. He felt her hug him close._ _ **You're alright little Izu.**_ _She continued to hold him close as he cried and suffered the pain alone._

Thinking back now, it made sense, he couldn't move his arms because of the weight of the blades. The continue use of his arms with the blades made it easier for him to accept their weight as his own. The Villains had not expected that, nor knew of it. Izuku had been stronger than anyone knew back then. Izuku frowned, if only he had known, he may have gotten out of there sooner, or got killed. He smiled none the less. That was one quirk his body had simply accepted because he had too. Just a few more to go, and he wondered who would be teaching him what.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The quirk assessment test

As Shimura, Izuku and Iida became good friends within Somei, and even after training with Tensei, he would occasional stay for dinner with them.

"What are you doing this weekend Shimura?" he asked, causing the quiet boy to look from his lunch. He seemed thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"I have training." Shimura answered

"More training?" Iida was surprised, Shimura nodded.

"A different hero, a little extra help." Shimura explained. Iida didn't question Shimura's short answered, the boy still barely spoke to him.

"Which hero?" Iida was intrigued.

"Can't remember." Shimura answered, he yawned slightly. Iida looked at him concerned, there were bags under his eyes.

"Have you been sleeping, Shimura? Sleep is important you know." Iida told him, Shimura frowned.

"Mom says that too. But, I just can't…" Shimura yawned again. "Stupid nightmares…" He muttered.

"Care to talk about it?" Iida offered, Shimura shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but would rather not." He said. "I'll be okay."

 _Keep saying that and we may eventually believe you._ Nana frowned, Shimura ignored her as he usually did in school.

 _You're going to end up falling ill kid, and none of us want that._ Oniichan watched him concerned.

"Maybe you should speak to the school nurse…" Iida suggested.

"That won't help." Shimura shook his head, he hadn't even been freed for a year yet and he was already sick of all the doctors he saw and still had to see.

"Are you sure? I mean…" Iida began

"Iida, I really appreciate your concern, but I know it wont help. Other doctors have and still are trying to help me. It's not working on their end, I doubt a school nurse could do better." He told him, hoping he didn't come across as rude. Iida looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Please forgive, I never really had _friends_ to worry over before. I just want to make sure you're okay." Iida said, Shimura smiled weakly.

"Thanks Iida, it's a relief I have a friend like you." He added quietly. He knew what it was like to hardly have friends, he could only count Kacchan as one, and possible that boy Kirishima, if they ever met again. Iida smiled at his words, seemingly quite pleased with himself.

"Anyway, how are your lessons going? School wise?" Iida changed the subject, Shimura smiled.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it. Though, I am having a bit of trouble with this." He pulled a work sheet from his bag, Iida took one glance at it to realise it was elementary grade work. He began to wonder how far behind his friend actually was. Nonetheless, he explained it to Shimura, who listen carefully and took a few notes, making sure he understood it.

"If you need any more help, I will be happy to oblige." Iida told him, Shimura thanked him, happy that Iida didn't question his education level. He put the sheet away, and the duo finished their lunch with light conversation.

The weekend rolled around, and Izuku was meeting All Might in the grounds of Yuuei. He froze when he saw other heroes, some he recognised from pictures Kacchan showed he of most of the new heroes. Cermentoss, Thirteen, Snipe, most were staff at Yuuei itself. Despite them being heroes, nervous and un-comfortable with so many people around.

"I don't understand why everyone needs to be here." Eraserhead muttered loudly.

"Because we all want to see the kid, that's why." The hero, Vlad King replied.

"Yes, but everyone is making him un-comfortable." Eraserhead told, the teachers glanced towards Izuku, who was looking at the floor, they noticed his hands were positioned as if someone was holding both of them. "He rarely holds hands with his guides in public, shows how un-comfortable he is. He's just a kid after all."

"Aw, you care." Midnight gushed over him, Eraserhead just glared at her. Recovery girl approached the boy.

"You must be Midoriya Izuku." She smiled kindly, He looked down at her and nodded.

"You're the youthful heroine, Recovery girl." Izuku said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, now ignore those idiots. They are just being a nuisance. Did anyone explain what would be going on today?" She asked

"Just that it is training." Izuku replied.

"Seriously, they act like they are new to teaching." Recovery girl sighed. "Today we want to see how your other quirks work. We know that Ingenium is helping you with you Stamina boost and Blade arms."

"So, my other quirks…" Izuku looked thoughtful. "like static and magma?"

"Yes, Magma you say?" She asked, making sure she heard that right.

"Yep, I can bring magma to the surface and use it. But, it takes a while." Izuku nodded.

"It was a good thing we asked Pixie-bob to come along, she can help with that." Recovery girl nodded. "Now, you aren't hurt are you, I can't let you start training if you are injured. Did you eat?" Recovery girl fussed over him, making sure he was okay. It put him at ease slightly, knowing that she was there. He liked kind people, not people who just came to stare at him.

"Um… is everyone here mostly to watch me?" Izuku asked her quietly.

"Yes, I believe so, unless we find that they can help train one of your quirks." Recovery girl nodded, then she saw Izuku fall into a small panic attack.

"I can… don't want people looking at me…" He gasped. She nodded, as she noticed his fall upon something solid, but not there. Guessing it was one of his guides. She quickly went over to Nezu.

"Any heroes here just to watch need to go, it is sending the boy into a panic. I can't say I am surprised. I assume his years imprisoned consisted of him being watched whilst he suffered. I cannot allow the training proceed if he is getting like this." Recovery girl told him, but stopped as another hero showed up. "And that is not good at all." Endeavor had arrived, he glared down at the boy, who looked back up at him. Before frowning deeply and backing away from the number 2 hero.

 _I don't trust him. He always looks furious!_ Nana frowned. _Not only that, but I was looking through some old newspapers in the attic and found one of his wife going into a mental hospital. Yet, I am sure she was a pretty nice woman. I don't like what that may have done to her._ Nana glared at the hero, Izuku said nothing but planned to keep his distance from the hero, he didn't care if he was there the day he was rescued.

"It seems you are no longer needed, Endeavor. The boy is un-comfortable being watched, so it will just be me, Recovery Girl, Eraserhead and the Pussycats. All Might should be joining us later." Nezu spoke calmly, with a smile.

"I wasted my time than." Endeavor growled, glaring at the boy. Izuku looked back bravely, impressing many of the heroes watching. Before Izuku registered what Nezu had said.

"All Might is coming?" He asked, excitement clear in his voice.

"Later on, he was the first one to offer to train you after all." Nezu smiled. Izuku smiled brightly, before turning to talk to his unseen Guides.

"You think this child is worth the trouble. He speaks to thin air, I'm sure his place isn't here, but in a hospital." Endeavor snarled, Eraserhead went to confront the hero, but was surprised as there was a solid thud, and something Punch Endeavor. Izuku stood looking horrified. Before muttering about how strong Oniichan was to be able to punch like that.

"I think you angered his guides, Endeavour." Nezu chuckle slightly, the Pro hero growled and stormed away. Izuku was desperately trying to calm Oniichan down.

"Oniichan, he's gone, it's okay… he probably didn't mean it…" Izuku told him

 _That man calls himself a hero? A hero doesn't or shouldn't speak or act like that. He acts as if everyone is below him, he is not a hero! He can never be called a true hero!_ Oniichan raged.

"Oniichan, please…" Izuku begged, Nana was trying to help calm him down, despite the fact she was pleased with how he punch panned out.

With Oniichan calm, and most heroes gone, Izuku was left with Nezu, Recovery Girl, Eraserhead and the hero team the Pussycats. Oniichan stood back angrily muttering under his breath. Izuku choose to ignore him as he listened to Nezu and what the overall plan was going to be. A Quirk Assessment test, as Eraserhead called it. Izuku looked at his hands, he had this, it was just to see what his quirks can do.

Spiritual Guide – gives the person a guide, in this case two. When the guide or Person has a high emotional state, the guide can hit solid objects, and their voice can be heard.

Shadow Clones – 5 shadow clones can be summoned. Unknown limits. Lasts up to 30 minutes

Summer Sun – A ball of golden light is formed. Form can be held for 2 minutes before exploding.

Lost Shadow – Can become a shadow to travel around, lasts for 3 minutes.

Magnetism – Can pull metal objects towards him and can repel them.

Blade arms – Can produce blades from his arms.

Static – Can build up an electrically charge, which he can discharge around his body only.

Magma – Can bring Magma to the surface, takes about 2 minutes. Then can control it at will.

Stamina Boost – With every hit, his gets faster.

Ramage – When angry, his strength increases

Glacier – Can use Ice, to much use can causing his arms to numb.

Nezu watched in silence, the boy seemed to have a good grasp of his quirks, but he lacked the confidence to use them to their full potential. That's was on of the main things they would need to work on with him. Power without confidence could be a very dangerous combination.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The acts of others.

"Do you understand, Mr. Shimura?" Mrs. Tanaka asked, the boy before he was looking at his own work. His eyes clearly showed that he was trying to understand it, but wasn't quite getting it.

"No…" He sound frustrated with himself, she smiled kindly. She went over it again, slowly. Shimura took more notes, going through it a few more times, before he final understood. "Sorry." He muttered

"It's okay, as long as you understand it in the end, we are all here to help you after all." Mrs. Tanaka told him. "It's almost lunch time, so you may go. Remember we have maths after."

"Okay." Shimura nodded, thankful he was usual let out early, it let him go and wait outside Iida's class for him to finish. He quickly packed up and left the classroom.

 _I do like you teacher, she is so kind and patient. I wish my teachers were like that back in the day._ Nana muttered.

"What were they like?" Shimura glanced up at her, whilst making sure no one was a round to hear him muttering to no one.

 _Horrible, not helpful at all. Luckily, I had a good friend who usually helped me out. The Old dog is still probably alive keeping an eye on All Might too, I hope._ Nana told him, Shimura looked at her, hoping she would explained more about her old friend, she chuckled. _These days he is probably known by his hero name. Gran Torino. He was my best friend, a bit like how Kacchan is your best friend. It's kind of saddening knowing I didn't get to say good bye to him._ Nana looked down sadly.

"It's not your fault, and he probably doesn't blame you." Shimura smiled at her, Nana smiled back kindly. She loved how purely cute he was.

 _Someone's coming… sounds like a group of them._ Oniichan muttered, Shimura nodded ever so slightly. Keeping his head down, ignoring the approaching footsteps. He hoped they would ignore him too, but that was not the case. One slammed his shoulder into Shimura, sending him off balance. His other shoulder hit the wall, Shimura was thankful it was there. Then he made the mistake of looking up. He froze when he saw the boys from his first day, they were grinning down at him sinisterly.

 _Izu, run!_ Nana glared at the group. Shimura quickly bowed his head.

"S-sorry." He apologised, his guides were unsure why he found it necessary to apologise, it was their fault. Shimura went to run off, but he was blocked by one of the boys.

"Not so fast. Shimura, right." He grinned. "We never introduced ourselves last time. I'm Kato Daichi, these are my friends. Ito Hachiro, Suzuki Kyo, Fukuda Shinobu and Matsuda Yuudai." Each one grinned widely when they were introduced. Shimura nodded weakly.

"I-It's nice to meet you…" He muttered.

"Don't sound so scared, we're all friends here after all. Now we have a few questions for you, come along, Shimura." Kato smirked, putting his arm around Shimura shoulders and walked him away. Nana and Oniichan were in panic.

 _Go get Iida!_ Oniichan turned to her.

 _We can't be seen, what am I meant to do!_ Nana panicked.

 _Think of something, there must be away to get him here. Just hurry!_ Oniichan raced after the boys. Nana took a deep breath and rushed the way to Iida's classroom.

Shimura was terrified as he was led into a dark hallway, obviously barely used as all the lights seemed to be broken. He was walked down the dark corridor, his heart seemed to be stuck in his throat. He was suddenly pushed forward, he stumbled over his own feet in surprise and landed on his chest. He could hear the boys laughing at him, the same way his old class had when he had been declared quirkless. The laughter left a sour taste in his mouth, he pushed himself up, the taste of copper filled his mouth. He stuck out his tongue realising he must have bit it as it was now bleeding.

"Looks like a girl." A voice sniggered, Shimura felt someone grab his hair, he yelped in pain. Reaching up, his hands wrapped around the culprit's arm to try and get them to let go. But they obviously had a strength advantage. "You're going to answer our questions, alright, little Shimura? Do what we say, and we won't hurt you too much, okay?" The voice hissed, Shimura looked forward where Oniichan was standing looking complete helpless, he looked at Shimura, an apology echoed in his eyes as he was of no use. Shimura nodded, as long as he answered the questions, he would be okay, he was going to be fine…

Iida stood outside his class, frowning looking at the clock. Shimura was late with meeting up with him. They always met up, so what was different this day. He couldn't help but worry for the weak looking kid, and he promised his brother to look out for the boy. He caught sight of his brother and Shimura during their training a few times, and whilst Shimura looked and acted powerful with his quirk, his personality was far from him. Though, it did rise many question, not only with himself, he had heard mutterings about Shimura around the school. Theories, so to speak. Some people believed he was the son of some rich man's mistress, a mistake, they were just some of the nicer ones. Iida shivered slightly as some of the nastier theories came to mind. No, he couldn't judge the boy without knowing the truth, they were rumours that had no solid evidence. But, he didn't know how to bring up the topic to Shimura to get the truth. He stood looking down the hall thoughtfully. Unbeknownst to him, Nana was jumping up and down in front of him. She hated this, she hated being dead, she couldn't help. Even now, as Izuku's guide, she was failing him, and it broke her spirit. What sort of hero was she? What sort of guide was she?

 _Shimura's in danger._ She whispered, pouring her heart into trying to make her voice reach the boy. _That group of boys, they've got him. Help him!_ She begged, tears streaked down her face.

"Shimura…" Iida whispered out loud, Nan looked up, he had apparently heard her and was running off. Nana followed him, he careful fought against the crowd going to lunch, she took a shaky breath, hoping he would make it before Izuku was hurt.

Shimura threw up as he received a punch to the gut, he crumpled to the ground. The boys sniggering.

"We want honest answers, Shimura." Kato told him "Why do you make this difficult?"

"I'm telling the truth! It was an agreement!" He pleaded, holding his stomach as he coughed, tears running down his cheeks. That reply was not to Kato's liking, so he was then kicked back.

"You know, there are so interesting stories about you going around." Kato smirked, two members of his group moved and lifted Shimura to his feet. The green haired teen struggled against their gripped, but they were too strong, he wasn't trained enough… where was Kacchan when he need him? "Did you know, people think you're just a plaything of some high class family." Shimura looked at him in horror.

 _A plaything…_ Oniichan sound disgusted.

"I'm beginning to believe it, you look like a girl." Kato smirked. "And you're taking private lessons with the first son of the Iida family, aren't you?"

"It's not like that, he's helping train…" Shimura defended himself and Tensei, who could honestly think that, about a hero!

"Um, I am sure that works with his younger brother, but not with us. You know, you could easily become mine. You wouldn't have to attend school, just make sure you do everything I say. It could be a lot of fun, so what do you say, Shimura?" Kato's grinned felt like it was burning him, Shimura struggled more, his tears increased. He wanted to get of there, go home, to his mom, where he was safe. Before he could react, a hand closed around his throat, and someone force their mouth on his own. Shimura looked too see Kato looking down at him with smug eyes. Shimura completely froze in place, terrified. The next second there was a screeching sound, the group turned. Shimura didn't look up. As soon as his was head was freed, he bowed his head.

 _Izu, buddy, Izu!_ Nana's voice cried, it caused Shimura to choke up. He wept silently, his heart heavy, he struggled to breath. The two boys holding his arm let go, Shimura fell to his knees. He could hear footsteps of people running, but a single pair approached him.

"Shimura?" It was Iida, he felt his heart grow heavier… why had this happened?

Admittedly, Iida was expecting to find Shimura surround by the group, but when he turned the corner to look down the forgotten corridor they usually hung out it, he had not expected to find them holding Shimura as Kato forced the smaller boy to kiss him.

"Bastards!" Iida couldn't keep in his anger, the group immediately turned to look at him. Kato let Shimura go, he saw his friend bow his head, but it didn't mask the tears that fell from his face. "Let him go!" Iida growled

"Why? We're just having a little fun here, so run along." Kato told him.

"I don't think the teachers will agree with that, seeing how they will be heading this way soon." Iida replied, that cause the group to look worried.

"It's just a bit of fun Iida, lets get out of here." Kato muttered, the group ran, Iida was pleased to see them go. He looked towards Shimura as he fell to his knees, his body shaking with silent tears. Iida approached him

"Shimura?" He reached out his hand, he had never seen Shimura move so fast. He had quickly knocked his hand away, Iida looked back into terrified, tearful eyes of his friend. Shimura moved back away from Iida and hid his face.

"Leave me alone… don't touch me…" His voice shook, Shimura pulled himself into a ball. Iida frowned, he quickly got up, he had to get a teacher they would know what to do…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Minds Cage

Iida had not expected the reaction that came, once the teachers were informed. The headmaster sent all classes to their rooms, their teachers went to deal with them, Expect the students Iida named from the group, who were called to the office and he never saw them leave. As for Shimura, he refused to let anyone near him, not even his own teacher. But, he had heard that his mother had came in to get him, they left fairly quickly, Iida was deeply concerned about his well-being, and felt bad he had not helped sooner. He wasn't surprised by the fact the police came in, he spoke to them to give his side. Iida was surprised to see two heroes, Best Jeanist, who was talking to the headmaster, who had a look of shame on his face, and his own brother. Ingenium approached Iida.

"Thank you, for helping Shimura." He said

"I didn't help…he pushed me away when I tried…" Iida looked away.

"You got that group away from him…You saved him from any major harm…" Ingenium glanced to the side where the group were actually be escorted out by the police. "That poor boy…didn't deserve any of this…" He heard his brother whisper to himself. "Don't be surprised if he doesn't return here, he needs a place where he will be safe, and this place doesn't seem to be it."

"He'll be okay, right?" Iida asked, desperately. Ingenium placed a hand on his head.

"In time, we can hope." Ingenium replied. "You better get to class… thank you." He walked back to Best Jeanist who looked furious. The two heroes left, Iida bowed his head. He wanted to be a hero, yet he couldn't even protect his own friend…

Izuku had been taken to the hospital to be checked over, but even Inko was surprised at her son's reaction. He would let no one approach him, he would get up, back off. He would occasionally set of his static quirk if anyone did get close. The occasional shadow would appear, a few metal object were sent flying. After a few hours, Izuku sat on the floor of his hospital room, surround by a small river of Magma.

"Mrs. Midoriya?" A doctor approached her. She turned her eyes away from her son, looking at the doctor with a broken look.

"Is he okay?" She asked

"His situation makes it difficult to determine. But, after all he has been through, Mrs. Midoriya, he could very well start suffering from Anthropophobia."

"And, that is?" She frowned.

"The fear of people, being kidnapped and trapped for 8 years, then this attack. It is likely that he has come to his own understanding that all people are out to get him. Anthropophobia can be brought on due past traumatic experiences." The doctor explained, they both turned to look at Izuku. "It can manifest as Awkwardness or uneasiness when appearing in public. But, of course, we are concerned that due to everything, he may not want to interact with people again."

"Oh Izuku…" Inko muttered, frowning at her son. She felt like she had failed him again.

Izuku eye's opened tiredly, his eyes landed on the magma before him, he was still safe and it was warm… He was about to close his eyes, but a pair of shoes entered his vision. He was curious about who it was, but at the same time, didn't want to deal with more people. He was fine with Nana and Oniichan, as he was currently wrapped up in their arms, not that anyone else could see them. After a moment he closed his eyes again.

"Who is it?" He asked his guides.

 _A police officer. The Pro-hero Eraserhead is with him._ Nana answered.

"They are afraid my quirks will go off again…" Izuku muttered, knowing that they would be able to hear him. He didn't care anymore, he cuddled his knees closer. "Don't want to deal with anyone else…"

 _But, they need to speak to you about what happened._ Oniichan told him.

"Don't care." Izuku replied, he couldn't stop the rest set of tears rolling down his cheeks. "They said I would be safe…" His voice broke slight as it came into his mind. He felt his guides hug him closer.

"Mr. Midoriya?" A careful voice questioned, Izuku frowned and looked up, locking eyes with the officer. "May we ask a few questions? We need to know your side, so we can act appropriately." Izuku was silent, but gave a short nod.

"Right." The Officer looked at his notebook. "You went with the group willing, correct?"

"They cornered me in the hallway, and blocked my way when I tried to pass them." Izuku answered. "I had little choice."

"I see, Mr Midoriya, what did they say when they were leading you away?"

"That they had questions for me, that we were all friends there." Izuku replied. "My guides knew something was wrong. So, Nana rushed to try and get Iida…Iida… Is Iida okay?" Izuku immediately looked up, looking horrified. "I made him stay away, I probably upset him… I need to apologise…"

"Mr. Midoriya, calm down!" The officer said. "Mr. Iida is fine, and we an arrange for you to meet him later if you want." Izuku nodded.

"Only you can see and hear your guides. How was Nana able to warn Iida?" Eraserhead spoke up, Izuku looked up at Nana.

"How did you warn Iida?" He frowned.

 _I don't really know myself. I was emotional, I knew you needed help and I was desperate._ Nana muttered _Maybe my only personal feelings along with your feelings mixed to allow my voice to be heard._ Izuku shared her explanation, Eraserhead almost looked curious at the idea, but said nothing else. After a few more questions, the officer left Izuku with Eraserhead. The boy took deep breaths, before getting to his feet. He looked up to see his mom and the Bakugo's waiting on the other side of the glass. Kacchan was clearly trying hard not to explode.

"Sorry about the damage…" Izuku muttered as he glanced around the room, a doctor entered.

"A fight reaction, not really surprising. It is a natural reaction as you believed you were in danger." The doctor said. "We won't hold it against you. How are you feeling now?"

"Um… I don't know." Izuku replied honestly.

"May we do a check-up? Seeing how you were physically harmed by the group, we want to make sure you're okay." The doctor said, Izuku nodded. He looked at the magma, he took a deep breath and let it harden, he careful walked over it. He let the doctor check him for injuries, except for several bruises, he was fine. The doctors let him go, Izuku left the room, and ran into his mother's arms. Inko hugged him, holding him as if he was the last thing holding her to the earth.

"Oh, Izuku…" She was crying, he could feel her blaming herself for what happened.

"I'm fine Mom, I'm okay…" Izuku whispered to her, over and over.

"My baby boy…" Inko held a hand to his cheek. "I should be able to do more."

"You loving me is enough." Izuku hugged her tightly. "It's all I want from you…"

"Oh Izuku." She muttered, she didn't want to let him go. Who knew who else was out there wanting to hurt him. "But, I don't want you going back to that school. I don't want something like this happening again."

"Okay, Mom." Izuku nodded, to be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to go back. But his education, and Iida. He pushed those thoughts aside just let himself be hugged.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – A weekend to remember

Friday was the start of an interesting weekend for Izuku, it all began with him sitting on the floor of the living room. Settled on a nest of many pillows and wrapped in many layers of Blankets, he felt quite safe, and cosy too. He fell asleep several times that morning, Inko had manged to grab a few photos in that time, she sat in the kitchen adding them to a photo album that contained pictures if Izuku up until he was four, she was happy to be able to add recent photos to it. Inko heard a knock at the door, she glanced towards Izuku, who hadn't moved, so she suspected he had gone to sleep again. She answered the door, a little surprised to see Kacchan standing there.

"Is Izuku awake?" He asked

"He's in the living room napping. But, you are welcome to come and wait for him to wake if you want." Inko offered. "though, I highly suspect once his guides see you they will wake him up. They seem like nice people." She added quietly to herself. Kacchan had had that thought before, Izuku must have nice guides, to try anything to help him. Kacchan entered the living, his eyes falling upon the mass of blankets. "He is in there." Inko smiled at the surprised look on the boy's face. Kacchan moved around and noticed Izuku's face almost hidden by the blankets, sleeping soundly. He began to wonder if he should leave it until later. But, that changed when he saw a pillow Izuku was lying on, being yanked out by something, that soon woke Izuku. Who glared at the air hazily.

"Love you Nana, but I hate you for that." He mumbled sitting up and yawning. "Tisn't funny…"

 _You have a visitor._ Nana told him, Izuku glanced up to see Kacchan looking at where Nana was, clearly not seeing everything, but his eyes filled with curiosity.

"That's Nana." Izuku told him and stretched. "Morning Kacchan!" He added.

"You know nights are for sleeping, right?" Kacchan looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh well, midmorning naps are nice." Izuku smiled. "Anyway, what you doing here, don't you have school?"

"Making sure you're okay is more important. Besides, it's a day off…" Kacchan muttered quietly, he sat next to Izuku and opened his bag. To show a whole collect of DVD's.

"Are these…" Izuku gasped taking one out, his eyes wide. Inko glanced over at them. Nana and Oniichan glanced over Izuku's shoulder to look at the DVD. Seemed it was from a hero anime collection.

"Yep, you've missed several seasons since you were taken, so, we are going to watch them!" Kacchan announced.

"Really, all of them?" Izuku smiled, excitedly.

"From the start to the finish." Kacchan nodded. "If I have calculated it all right, we should be able to finish three seasons by the end of weekend. Up for it?"

"Yes! Wait, mom…" Izuku looked over at her, she smiled.

"Fine with me sweetie." Inko told him Izuku cheered happily and pulled Kacchan into a hug.

"Thank you!" He smiled. Kacchan froze slightly, patting Izuku's back awkwardly.

The two friends quickly settled down in the living room, Inko set out snacks out for them. They boys sat side by side on the sofa, Izuku sharing his many blankets, as they watched the DVD's.

"I am just popping out to the shops for somethings. Will you two be okay?" She looked towards them.

"I've got him." Kacchan replied, Inko smiled and left the boys to their show, remembering when they used to watch the new episodes together.

Kacchan silently watched Izuku after Inko left, his friend was beaming brightly, his eyes glued to the tv show. From a first glance, you wouldn't have guessed anything had ever happened to him. He smiled too brightly to show he had ever been hurt, Kacchan frowned, turning his glance to the Tv. He had watched the show too many times over the years, but it was one of the only ways he could allow himself to remember the good times, before he got his quirk and became the biggest jerk to exist.

"You're doing it again Kacchan." He heard Izuku say, he looked at him. His friend had a small smile whilst watching him. "you're blaming yourself, or at least your thinking of way back when." He gave a small flick of his wrist. "Please stop it, it wasn't your fault and we were kids." He looked back at the tv. "I just want to forget; can you forget too?"

"I will try, but no promises." Kacchan muttered, the edge of anger in his voice, causing Izuku to laugh at him. In reply, Kacchan threw a pillow at him, catching Izuku in the face. He laughed heartily, throwing it back, the show soon was being played in the back ground as the boys got into a pillow fight. Kacchan grinned at Izuku's loud, joyfully laughter, this time round, he wouldn't ever let him look sad again.

"Inko, good to see you out. How's he doing?" Mitsuki smiled, happy to see her friend out shopping.

"Great, Katsuki is keeping an eye on him for me." Inko told her.

"Katsuki? That Bastard skipped school." She growled, Inko covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Then Mitsuki looked at her. "He's looking after Izuku?"

"He came around this morning, brought all the DVD's of that All Might anime they used to watch together. I left them watching it together. Before I left, I asked if they two of them would be okay…" Inko smiled, using her quirk to get a box of Izuku's favourite cereal from a top shelf. "Katsuki told me he had him. I am so glad to see them getting along again."

"That Anime? I was surprised when he started collecting each season, I guess it was because it was because it was one of the things they used to do together." Mitsuki shook her head. "I honestly don't get that boy sometimes."

"He's just not that open about his deeper emotions, and hides them. Unlike Izuku who wears his heart on his sleeve." Inko told her. "How about you pop round after this shop?"

"I would like that, and it would be good to see Izuku when he's not having a bad day." Mitsuki nodded.

The two women were worried as they entered the quiet house, the tv playing an episode quietly from the living room. They peeked in, Kacchan and Izuku had fallen asleep against each other, they smiled slightly.

"I can't stay mad at him, its rare to see him look so calm." Mitsuki smiled, before laughing. "I don't think I have ever seen him without that angry look on his face." She looked at all the DVD's he brought. "How much were they expecting to watch today?" She asked with a slightly smirk.

"From how he spoke, three seasons over the weekend." Inko smiled at her.

"I think he's hoping for a sleep over." Katsuki looked at her.

"Fine with me, as long as they are both happy with it." Inko nodded.

That is how the best weekend of Izuku's life started off, he finally got to speed some really quality time with his best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – A new arrangement

It was agreed that Izuku shouldn't have to return to the school to study, mostly as his tutor, Mrs. Tanaka had permission from the head to go to Izuku's home to tutor. That way, Izuku was in a safe place, and still getting a good education to catch him up. Inko and Mrs. Tanaka seemed to get along nicely, during the times Izuku got a break, Inko would sit down with her and they would talk over a cup of tea whilst Izuku did his own thing, mostly trying to work out a way to store electricity for his static quirk. So far, he could create a small amount of static, but it would immediate just run along his body, and that didn't last long. He need to think of a way to stop that, so he was trying to read up on it in his free time.

A few weeks passed, and whilst Izuku was doing well in his lessons, Mrs. Tanaka found it was easier to connect with Izuku when he was in a familiar place, making it easier for her to teach him in his own style. But, whilst Izuku was enjoying his lessons, and the training with the heroes, he missed talking to Iida. Iida had always been brutally honest with him, almost like Kacchan, but not just so explosive. It was nice, even though Kacchan seemed to act jealous when others mentioned Izuku's other friend.

One Saturday, Izuku sat at the window in the living room, looking out, lost deep in his own thoughts. All Might had given him the day off, so he had nothing else to do, Kacchan had agreed to do something with some of his own school 'friends', though he had made it clear he wasn't fond of them at all.

"Izuku, are you okay?" Inko appeared next to him. "You look lost sweetie."

"I was think about Iida… I want to speak to him again." Izuku muttered, he looked at his mom. "I haven't spoke to him since… well, since I told him not to touch me when he helped me. I need to thank him… Do you think I could meet him?"

"I'll send Ingenium a message." Inko ruffled his curls.

 _I am sure he will love to see you Izu, he looked so worried when he got to you._ Nana said

"Yeah, but I still told him to back off and ll that, what if he doesn't like me anymore, what if he doesn't want to be my friend…" Izuku looked out of the window, he not considered that, what if Iida didn't want to be his friend anymore.

 _I doubt that Izu. I am sure he is still worried about you._ Oniichan assured.

Iida Tensei was thrilled when he got the message from Midoriya Inko saying Izuku wanted to see Tenya again. He walking into the living room to see his younger brother going through his own school work, wearing a deep thought look he had been wearing since the incident.

"Tenya, you busy today?" Tensei asked

"School work why?" Tenya didn't look up.

"Shame, Shimura was asking about if you wanted to meet up with him. But, if you're busy…"

"Shimura wants to meet up?" Tenya jumped to his feet, his work lay forgotten.

"Yep, but I think keeping him out of public will be best for now, so I'll go and pick him up." Tensei smiled. "Gives you time to prepare to hang out with your friend." He watched as Tenya quickly moved to tidy away his school work. Tensei headed out to pick Shimura up.

"Shimura!" Tenya greeted happily, Shimura smiled at him weakly as he entered the living room.

"Hi Iida." He replied.

"I've got some paper work to go over, I'll you guys to talk." Tensei left them and headed into his study. Shimura sat across from Iida, an awkward silence fell between them as they tried to figure out who should speak first, Iida was the first one to break the silene.

"So, how have you been?" Iida asked

"Oh, better. Mrs Tanaka comes and tutors me at home, so I don't have to deal with as many people anymore." Shimura answered. "Though, I do miss talking to you, you were my only friend there."

"I can't blame you for not wanting to return. From how my brother spoke, I assume something like this has happened before?" Iida asked

"Erm… its complicated…" Shimura rubbed the back of his head wanted to tell Iida, but at the same time, he wasn't sure he could. The name Shimura was purely to protect him.

"You don't have to speak about, as long you are doing okay." Iida smiled, the spoke over cups of tea. Iida talked about how he no longer saw the group around Somei, and roumors said that they had been kicked out for what they did, Shimura tried not to laugh about how please Iida looked as he told him. In turn Shimura told him he how he had been coping and all the new training he was doing.

"I am kind of thankful they gave me today off, though I think Eraserhead may complain about it. How it isn't a logical choice and how I should have spent my time training or something like that." Shimura told him "But, if he did say something like that, I am pretty sure Recovery Girl would have spoken out against him."

"You have a lot of heroes training you." Iida stated, Shimura blushed slightly.

"Oh, yeah… well, I kind have a spot set in Yuuei when I start High school, and they want to make sure I full prepared and all that." Shimura quickly explained. Iida looked at him with a smile.

"You want to be a hero too?" Iida asked, Shimura nodded happily.

"I want to bring hope to people, so even when they're afraid, they know someone is there. It's the one dream I couldn't let go of." Shimura smiled.

"Well, I plan on going to Yuuei too, I will pass the test, I hope we can end up in the same class." Iida grinned, Shimura smiled.

"That would be great!" Shimura beamed "Good luck Iida!" Iida blushed slightly at the enthusiastic reply from Shimura.

"I'll do my best!" He promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Preparing to be the best

Time passed and Izuku grew into his routine, following it subconsciously. Inko was pleased with how much progress Izuku had gone through over the 2 and half years since he had been found. And the time of him attending Yuuei was approaching rapidly, but she wasn't afraid.

That morning, she was up making breakfast as the front door opened, she looked to see Izuku enter, stretching as he came into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie, how was you run this morning?" Inko asked

"Oh, it was great. I did detour this time though." Izuku admitted.

"Really?" Inko was surprised at that, izuku rarely detoured on his morning run.

"Yeah, you know the beach covered in rubbish?" Izuku asked, she nodded. "Well, I am starting to clean it up. Early morning is best, it means I can train put my magnetism a bit more."

"Don't over work yourself though, sweetie. You know I will hear about it from Mr. Aizawa." Inko warned him, causing Izuku to smile.

"I know mom." Izuku smiled. He hugged her.

"Right, you go have a shower, Mrs Tanaka will be here with the next two hours. Breakfast will be done by the time your out." Inko told him.

"Right, thanks mom." Izuku headed up stairs. Inko watched with a small smile. He had grown a loot of the years too. All the training, the work outs he did, even he trained with Bakugo at the gym more then once. Inko smiled, he was giving it his all to actually make sure he felt he earn his place in Yuuei. Even if he was smaller in height then most boys his age

"Good Morning Mrs. Midoriya." Mrs. Tanaka greeted her as Inko welcomed her into her home.

"How are you today, Mrs. Tanaka?" Inko asked

"Good, good. We have plans for Izuku's exams. Somei has a room where he can do them alone." Tanaka smiled. "I have feeling he is going to do very well in them."

"He has been working hard, he deserves to do well." Inko placed a cup of tea before the teacher as they heard footsteps. Izuku joined them downstairs, frowning at his phone. "What's wrong?"

"Iida think he spotted those guys from Somei on the news. Ah, the link…" Izuku fell silent. "Yep, that's them. Looks like they became villains… can't say I'm surprised."

"Kacchan is still after them, isn't he?" Inko had to stop herself smiling, Tanaka watched, looking somewhat amused.

"Yeah, to blow them up. But, that won't help with him wanting to be a hero and all. So, I rather hope they don't meet." Izuku nodded. "Say goes for Iida actually."

"You've got yourself some good friends Izuku." Tanaka smiled at him.

"Yep." Izuku nodded proudly.

"Say hello to All Might for me, and remind him he is always welcome for dinner." Inko called from the kitchen as Izuku put his shoes one that afternoon

"Alright mom." Izuku smiled, pulling the hood of hoodie over his head, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "See you later!" He called, and he left heading for Yuuei where he was meeting All Might for a training session.

He met Aizawa at the station and they walked to Yuuei together. Aizawa questioned him about his normal school work as they walked, and if he was keeping up with his training routine.

"Hey there Listener!" Present Mic called as they entered the Yuuei grounds, Izuku lowered his and smiled.

"Hey Present Mic." He said

"Ready for the most intense training of your life?" Present Mic grinned, causing Izuku to frown.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"You'll see." Present Mic said nothing more, which just caused Izuku to worry more. Luckily, All Might was there to explain what was actually going to happen. He wanted to have a proper fight with Izuku in one of the fields Yuuei had for training. Izuku was unsure, but nodded.

 _Now, this is going to be fun!_ Nana laughed happily, Izuku shot a quick glance at her, trying to hid his smile. But All Might caught it.

Soon, Izuku was on the field, looking around, trying to get a good sense of his surroundings.

 _This way!_ Oniichan said, Izuku followed him down a side street, which was lucky as a blast practically tore apart the street where he had been standing.

 _He's going all out…_ Nana muttered, she clapped her hands and looked at Izuku with a grin. _Ready to go all out Izu?_

"Let's do this!" Izuku nodded. The plan, think like All Might, which was fairly easy seeing how Nana was his predecessor. One thing she had told him about One for All, it stock piles power, so All Might's One for All was stronger than when she had One for All. He knew the basics of the quirk and he was going to use that knowledge. But at the same time, he knew it was unlikely for him to beat All Might, either way, this was going to be a fun experience. Izuku climbed on to a roof and stretched, the sky was growing amber as the began to descend. He watched it silently, when was the last time he had just admired the beauty of a sunset? Had he ever admired it? If not, he knew he would have too more often.

 _Izu._ Oniichan warned. Izuku immediately jumped down, climbing into a building through a window. This was his plan for now, stay inside. There were pieces of metal lying here and there, he knew he could easily use them to his advantage.

"Let's give this a try." Izuku closed his eyes, his was about to use Lost shadow, when the building was blown apart. Nana grabbed his hand, to stop him from being blasted off too. Izuku took a sharp in take of breath. "Fuck it!" He growled and ran, he leapt from the building, All Might was in the street below. All Might immediately turned to him. Izuku concentrated, a few shadow clones appeared, catching Izuku, so he didn't hurt himself. Then, he went for All Might. The hero was fast, Izuku knew that, but not as fast as Nana had warned him he would be. He could hear how the wind shifted when he moved. Nana and Oniichan stood back, they watched and noticed it too. Nana frowned deeply, wondering what was wrong? Maybe he was holding back, but from where they stood it didn't look like it. Izuku silently activate his static quirk, so when All Might did finally land a punch, he was shocked. Izuku recovered from the punch quickly, he was thankful for his Stamina boost, he ran at All Might and kick him in the chest. To his surprised, All Might vanished in a poof of smoke. Nana and Oniichan rushed down, it cleared and there stood a man, in All Might's costume, wheezing, bleeding from the mouth.

 _Toshinori…_ Nana gasped, covering her mouth in horror. _What happened?_ Izuku was silent as he looked at the man, he looked back.

"All Might…" He whispered, all he could feel was the concern Nana felt towards her successor. "What happened?" He asked. All Might was almost impressed with the kids composure, but knew it was probably to his guides. The other teachers came done.

"We did warn you." Aizawa told him, All Might to reply, but Nezu stopped him, his eyes one Izuku. Who had glanced to the side, seemingly listening to someone, a deep frown crossed his face, he looked up at All Might.

"All for One is the one who did this…" He spoke carefully. "Didn't he?" There was silence, the heroes only saw Izuku looking at All Might. They couldn't see the old heroes with Izuku, looking at All Might in the same way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The Harsh Truth from both sides

Izuku sat with All Might in the staff room, Nana paced behind the boy, whilst Oniichan stood by the window.

"You know the basics of One for All, don't you?" All Might asked, for re-confirmation. Izuku glanced over at Oniichan with a silent question.

 _He is about to tell you his tale, I believe it may be time for you to tell him who I am._ Oniichan nodded.

"My Guides. One is your predecessor, and the other is the first holder of One for All." Izuku looked back at All Might, who couldn't hide his surprise. "They have told me everything about One for All and All for One."

"I see, there is not much to tell you then, my boy." All Might raised his shirt slightly, causing Nana to cry out. A large star shaped scar covered his stomach "I had faced off against All for One. I had thought I had one, seeing how he was still giving you quirks, it seems I failed. Anyway, I was able to deal quite a bit of damage, but not before he did this. Lost my stomach and half of my respiratory system." All Might covered the scar once more. Izuku looked over at Nana was trying not to cry. "From what I am guessing, All for One may have been preparing you has his successor." That idea sent an icy shiver down All Might's spine. The boy was naturally clever, if he had become All for One successor…

"He is slowly dying then, hopefully." Izuku sat back, but still frowning. "But, the wound, your wound… it's effecting your quirk. You're not as fast as Nana told me you should be. I could hear your movements on the wind."

"The injury is killing me. I won't be able to use One for All for some time before it kills me though." All Might said

 _He's looking for a successor._ Both Nana and Oniichan echoed each other.

"Explains why you're around Yuuei. You would find a suitable successor here." Izuku nodded, logically it was making sense. All Might looked at him in surprise.

"My boy, if I wanted any to by my successor. It would be you." He said, his voice full of honesty.

 _Oh my goodness, that would be amazing Izu. All three of us could help y…_ Nana began

"No." Izuku replied firmly, surprising everyone, including the staff eavesdropping outside the door.

"No." All Might repeated.

 _Izu…_ Nana began.

"I have had enough quirks given to me. I… I still don't know how many they gave me over all. Besides, we all know they won't give up on trying to get me. What if I had One for All and they got me and took my quirks?" Izuku asked, he got to his feet. "The Offer… is an honour. And, if I had not been taken, I may have leapt at the chance, but I don't know if I could deal with it. But, if you can't find a successor, I will take it one to make sure it's legacy moves one. That is all." Izuku said "Excuse me…" Izuku then left the room, he paid no heed to the pro's watching him. Most had been sure he would have taken it, even if was just to protect it for now. But to point blank refuse it. Izuku put his hood over his face as he left the school, Nana and Oniichan walking behind him. They were silent, and Izuku couldn't blame them. He began to wonder if he had disappointed them with his choice. He had been honoured with the offer, the chance to have the power his number one hero had, the power Nana and Oniichan had. To have a power he _actually agreed to take on._ Izuku sighed, he just didn't know if the other quirks would change because of it. He was a walking chest of quirks given to him forcibly, surely One for All could affect them differently to people already with quirks taking it on. Granted, there was Oniichan's case, where the two quirks fused to become One for All. He found himself coming to a stop in a empty street.

 _Izuku?_ Oniichan asked

"It would, be an honour to be the next holder of One for All…" Izuku muttered softly.

 _But, you are afraid._ Oniichan said, he fully understood. _I understand, accepting quirks being force upon you by All for One is painful. Extremely painful. I have only been subjected to that pain once, but who have felt it over and over for years. One for All is much different in this case. You must ingest the DNA of your predecessor, thus it's not's painful._

"It's still a scary thing to think about." Izuku said. "I just don't think I would be ready for something like that at the moment. I just want to get use to what I have now. But, I won't let One for All fade, it is needed to stop All for One, and I will do what I can to make sure it is passed on."

 _You are always so honest._ Nana wrapped an arm around him. _Now, lets get you home, don't want to bump into anyone nasty on the streets._ Izuku smiled and nodded.

When Izuku arrived home, he kept the conversation a secret from his mother. The secret on One for All was something that needed to remain quiet, Nana and Oniichan accepting his choice was a huge weight of his shoulders, he silently hoped All Might wasn't too upset about him turning it down. He understood it must been hard to find a good successor.

Izuku lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, when he had first come home after he ha gained his eye sight in one eye, he couldn't stand the dark thus his mother had put glow in the dark stars in the ceiling. He watched them tiredly, his slowly closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

"Any news?" Sensei asked

"He's still training with the heroes." A teen replied

"And his quirks?"

"Just the 10 we spoke about when giving them to him, and that ice one." The teen answered.

"A slow development then… good, make sure _that_ quirk doesn't manifest within him." Sensei warn, his voice dark.

"Yes, Sensei." The teen nodded. A Tv screen when blank.

"What had he hoped to achieve giving that quirk away?" A warp quirk villain asked

"He hopes he would concede and become my little brother. I guess it was never going t end up that way. And now, we need to hurry and get it back before it does manifest." The Teen looked deeply annoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The first day at Yuuei

Izuku headed through Yuuei, it was Thursday, he had started 4 days later then everyone else. To be honest, Izuku was afraid, he didn't want his class to hate him, and was nervous about making new friends. People were exactly his area, and prefer to keep to himself. He hoped he had been put in Kacchan's class, Or Iida's if he got in, at least then there would be a familiar face.

 _You're doing it again Izu, don't worry. You'll be fine._ Nana assured him.

 _We are here to help you. And Nana has already done most of this work before from when she attended Yuuei._ Oniichan smiled, Izuku stopped and Oniichan knelt before him, pushing Izuku's glasses back up his nose. _Have a little more faith in yourself._

"Okay." Izuku nodded and finished the journey to class 1-A. He took a deep breath and knocked. He quietly opened the door, looking towards the teacher nervously, then relaxed when he saw Aizawa.

"Ah, Shimura, thank you for finally joining us." Aizawa said, before he could continue the class began muttering. Izuku glanced towards them and they were all looking at him. Izuku immediately began feeling un-comfortable.

"Deku!" A voice growled, he looked around to see Kacchan getting out of his seat. From the corner of his eye, he saw the class move as if to protect him from Kacchan. What had happened in the last few days.

"Kacchan…" He muttered, Kacchan took his wrist and led him over to the window side of the class. Where he was to sit behind Kacchan, Izuku was happy with that, and happily took his seat.

"Right, you missed a few things, so I will give you that work at the end of the day." Aizawa told him.

"Yes Sensei." Izuku nodded, he could feel a pair of eyes on him, he looked across to see a red-haired kid, who grinned at him.

 _That's that Kirishima kid, the one you met when you went shopping with the heroes._ Nana explained. Izuku smiled slightly, it was nice to finally put a face to a name.

"Hey Baiko! You probably don't recognise me…" Kirishima approached him after Aizawa had dismissed the class.

"Kirishima, right?" Izuku smiled up at him.

"You do? Cool, I had no idea you were aiming to be a hero too." Kirishima grinned.

"Wanted to be one ever since I was kid." Izuku answered. "Like everyone else I knew."

"It is good to see you well Shimura, I was worried when you didn't show up on the first day." Iida even joined them; the rest of the class were watching in curiosity.

"You too Iida. I had a few things to sort out before coming. But, it's all sorted now." Izuku assured him.

"How do you know Mr. Explosion here?" Kirishima glanced at Kacchan, who glared up at him.

"Get lost hair for brains." He growled.

"Kacchan and I have been friends since childhood." Izuku explained. "Our mothers are friends too."

"So, you're kind of stuck with him." Kirishima frowned. "Poor you."

"He's not that bad." Izuku defended, before frowning and looked at Kacchan. "What have you done to make people unsure of you?"

"Myself." Kacchan replied, acting not interested.

"you mean blow things up?" Izuku gave him a smug smile. "You know you can't blow everything up."

 _He'd give it a good go though._ Nana smirked _Got to admire his conviction for it._

"Want to bet?" Kacchan glared at him, Izuku shook his head.

"I'll just see how you do." Izuku replied. He heard Nana laugh behind him, at least he was amusing someone.

"How is someone as chilled as you friends with someone as fiery as he?" Kirishima looked generally confused.

"We have kind of learnt to cope with each other." Izuku replied and smiled. "Like I said, he's not that bad. On another note, what have I missed?"

"I made extra notes for you." Iida told him, taking out a folder of notes and held them out to Izuku. Who took it and had a peek at the work within, it looked like Iida had written him an essay, no scratch that, a whole novel. Well, at least he could say he was prepared thanks to him. "We have a quirk apprehension test on the first day, you were lucky. Aizawa-sensei threatened to expel whoever came last, but it was a _logical ruse,_ and no one was. Then we had our first hero basic training with All Might."

"Oho, what was that like?" Izuku asked, closing the folder. Of course, he knew what it was like to train with All Might, but only Kacchan knew that, so he knew it would be best to at least try and act interested.

"Fun, we did combat training." Iida explained what they had done in their training. "It was a shame you missed it, your quirk would have done well in it."

"What is your quirk?" A voice spoke out, everyone turned to looked at the owner. A boy with half white, half red hair. "You had a fifth recommended place here, so you should have a good quirk, right?" Izuku was silent as he looked at the unnamed classmate.

 _I am the only one getting negative vibes from him._ Nana shivered, Oniichan shook his head, a small frown on his face.

"You see it at some point." Izuku finally replied carefully. Everyone heard that careful edge, it was clear to them that he didn't quite trust him. The boy watched him after his reply.

"Actually, he got the first recommended spot." Kacchan said, during the boy's attention. "He's had a spot saved here for three years now. So, there you go half 'n' half, he has more potential then you." Kacchan smirked slightly.

"Kacchan…" Izuku whispered, knowing that would just draw more attention to him, something he didn't want.

"For three years, that is so coo. You must be pretty powerful!" A girl gasped happily, but she froze as she noticed how quickly Izuku backed away from her fast approach.

"No one here will cause you harm, Shimura." Iida told him Izuku shook his head.

"People have said that before…And that usually never works out well for me." Izuku muttered, shrinking under the looks from the class.

"You're making him uncomfortable!" Kacchan shot a glare at the class, they looked away quickly.

"Sorry man." Kirishima apologised.

"You're okay, Kirishima. I am just not good with people…" Izuku looked up at him.

"Anthropophobia." Kacchan said, Kirishima looked at him. "He suffers from Anthropophobia."

"Which means…?" A blond kid with a black zigzag in his hair asked.

"Anthropophobia, the fear of people." A girl with black hair said. "Strange to want to be a hero with that fear." Izuku bowed his head.

"Overcoming a fear like that by being a hero is a manly way of dealing with it. Just so you know, I've got your back!" Kirishima gave him a thumbs up. Izuku smiled softly.

"Thanks." He said, smiling slightly, Kirishima was a pretty cool guy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – At the back of the mind

"Come on Deku!" Kacchan yelled, Izuku ran after him as they got close to Yuuei the following day.

"Coming, man what's the rush?" Izuku asked.

"Nothing." Kacchan looked away, Izuku watched him concerned.

"Shimura!" A voice called.

"Iida, good morning!" Izuku greeted happily.

"Morning, hope I find you well." Iida joined them.

"Yep, how are you today?" Izuku smiled

"Hearty and Healthy." Iida replied. "How are you Kacchan?"

"It's Bakugo to you." Kacchan glared at him

"Very well, how are you Bakugo?" Iida asked.

"Fine." He growled, they began to walk to class together.

"I am curious, Shimura. Why does he call you Deku?" Iida looked down at Izuku.

"Oh, childhood Nickname. It may mean useless, but I am kind of fond of it." Izuku smiled brightly. "You can call it me too, it's easier then calling me Shimura all the time."

"If you are okay with that." Iida nodded.

 _Some very good friends._ Nana chuckled, causing Izuku to smile brightly. The three of them entered class together. Kirishima happily greet Izuku with a wide smile, which Izuku returned happily, but once someone else tried to speak to him, Izuku would go quiet and nervous. Something Izuku began to hate about himself, they were his classmates, he should try and get along with them, right? That's what happened in schools, you made friends in class. Izuku took his seat and stared out of the window. Maybe he should have tried socialising more…well, it was too late now, he was going to have to try and at least be nice to his class. Everyone was drawn to look outside, Media had caused the security system to go off, setting up a guard around the school.

"Bet they're after All Might." Someone muttered.

 _Luckily the staff didn't make it hard for him, they didn't make him answer any questions, it_ was clear he was trying to get comfortable in the classroom. They were also assuming that his guides were talking to him.

"Hey, Shimura, want to join me for Lunch?" Kirishima asked, as the class packe dup for lunch. Izuku shook his head.

"Not thank you… I don't like areas like that. I usually eat outside." Izuku told him.

"Oh, I'll just join you then." Kirishima grinned, Kacchan groaned. Izuku glanced at him.

"You keep making loud friends." He told Izuku, Izuku shook his head.

"Say's my friend who literally explodes now and again." Izuku smiled

Kirishima joined, Izuku, Kacchan and Iida eating outside. They were sitting calmly, making light conversation as they ate. Suddenly an alarm went off, Izuku jumped, and covered his ears.

"Deku!" Kacchan immediately grabbed his wrist, to make sure his friend knew he was still there. But, Izuku had closed his eyes, trying so hard to block out the noise, whilst trying to keep back memories he had hidden until that moment.

" _What's going on…?" Izuku asked, aged 9. There was a loud noise going off. He had been taken from his usual room and dumped in another whilst All for One tried to figure out what quirk to force upon him next. Nana and Oniichan held his hand tightly._

 _ **Not sure kid, but it's okay. We've got you.**_ _Oniichan assured him, giving his hand a small squeeze. Izuku was reassured by his calm words and just waited, sitting on his bed. The alarm got louder, it was almost deafening. Izuku began to feel irritated. It was the sudden sound of explosion sent him in to a panic. His guides help his close, trying to calm, but they were failing helplessly. They could nothing as a Villain rushed in, grabbing Izk's wrist tightly, pulling him along behind him Izuku immediately began to fight against. He didn't want to go out into the open where there a obviously a fight going on._

" _Come on brat!" The villain hit Izuku across the head, sending the boy down. Izuku held his head in his hands, once he felt the hand reached towards him again, he tried to get himself away, but he could fight against an adult. He was dragged away, the alarm and the sound of fighting get further away until it stopped._

"Deku!" Kacchan was panicking, he had only seen his friend like this a few times, he was well aware why his friend wasn't responding. Kirishima went to put his hand on Izuku's shoulder, but Kacchan stopped. "No, don't, you need to get a teacher, Now!"

"Leave it to me!" Iida said, using his quirk to race off. Kacchan moved and sat next to Izuku, warping his arms around him. Kirishima was watching deeply concerned, as Izuku's body trembled.

Izuku returned to himself, he was in a hospital like place.

"You're awake, Midoriya." He turned to see Recovery girl, he opened his opened to ask, then looked down. He realised what had happened, ashamed he had let the memories take control of him, he hid his face. "It's okay, your okay. Your friends are very worried about you…"

"T-the alarm…" Izuku muttered

"The press got onto campus, don't worry, the police got them off. The Alarm made you remember something, didn't it?" Recovery Girl sat next to him and rubbed his back as Izuku began to tremble again.

"Yeah…" Izuku rubbed his head "I thought I finally…" He stopped.

"What happened will likely stay with you for a long time, settled forgotten t the back of your mind, until something triggers the memory." Recovery girl told him. Izuku looked at her. She was pained by the fear, shame and anxiety within his eyes. "You can go home if you don't think you can cope for the rest of the day, I am sure everyone will understand."

"No, I'll be okay." Izuku put on a brave face. "Thank you…"

"We are all here to help you Midoriya, please don't forget that." Recovery girl said, He nodded. He headed back to class. Aizawa said nothing to him for coming in late, but he could feel the stares of everyone in class. They had probably all heard of his melt down already. He took his seat behind Kacchan and frowned, how stupid he was… His guides watched him silently, knowing with best not to interrupt him when he was thinking. But, their thoughts fell alone the same line as the rest of the Yuuei staff. No member of the press could have broken down the gates like that, it was something bigger.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – An unwanted reunion

"This is going to be great!" Izuku said excitedly to Kacchan, before going off on a tangent talking all about rescue pro heroes and what made them so specialised for their jobs. The class watched, impressed with his knowledge. They got the choice whether they wanted to wear their costumes or not, Izuku chose to wear his, as did Iida, Kacchan and Kirishima. Izuku was mostly excited as he hadn't had a chance to wear or even see it yet. It consisted off a simple pair of black trousers, red trainers, and a blue, sleeveless jacket. Izuku frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kirishima asked

"I pretty sure I did saw I want a shirt with my costume… they haven't given me one…" Izuku told him. Kacchan took out a piece of paper from the case Izuku's costume had been in.

"They didn't think it would help with your specific quirk." Kacchan read. Izuku took it and sighed.

"They have given me something at least." Izuku muttered, putting on the jacket, knowing it was going to draw unwanted attention.

"Wow!" Izuku smiled as they reached the U.S.J. Kacchan, Kirishima and Iida watched their friend carefully, seeing how he seemed clumsier then normal recently. But, it was nice to see him as he silently geeked out over the Pro Hero thirteen, as he had with most teachers already.

Thirteen showed them inside, and explained a bit about the U.S.J, and what it was like to be a rescue hero, and discussed a bit about how some quirks could easily kill some, like his own quirk Black hole. The lights flickered, causing the class to look up confused, but it was when Aizawa turned that they notice the portal that had appeared, and the flow of people that come from it.

Izuku watched the people coming from the portal curiously. The sound… why was it familiar?

"What are you thinking Shimura?" Iida asked, recognising the thoughtful expression.

"That it sounds familiar." Izuku replied, which did draw a concerned look from Aizawa. Then the clear boss came, covered in hands. Izuku looked to the side at his guides, Nana and Oniichan both looked afraid, but angry too.

 _Izuku…_ Nana whispered, Izuku froze as his felt the eyes of the villain fall upon him, a clear laugh rang out.

"Tameshi!" The villain laughed, Izuku immediately took a step back, eyes wide. He shook his head. His felt the eyes of everyone in his class upon him, including Thirteen and Aizawa, but their looks were more out of concern for the boy.

"It's them…." He whispered, horrified, taking a clear step back. Kacchan grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Its them… the villains that took me…" Izuku hissed, "They found me…" Aizawa put on his goggles, turning to the villains once more, he knew this would happen one day, just not at the U.S.J.

"Thirteen, get everyone out of here, raise the alarm. And whatever you do, don't let the villains get Shimura!" He raced at the villains.

Still holding Izuku's wrist, Kacchan ran with the rest of the class. Izuku's eyes widened.

"STOP!" He shouted in time, the class stopped just at the warp Villain appeared before them. He chuckled at the sight of the boy clinging to Kacchan's arms.

"You really became a disappointment, Tameshi." He spoke in a calm, but dangerous voice. Izuku began to tremble, moving closer to Kacchan in fear. Kacchan moved slightly, standing in front of Izuku protectively, the palm of his hands burned. "But we are not here for you, we came because All Might was meant to be here. Was there a change of plan?"

"You still…" Izuku stopped as Kacchan ran at the Villain, Kirishima close behind him. They both attacked. Then stepped back. The villain got himself back to normal, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"It's my job to sperate and torture you to death." He said, then the purple mist of his quirk surrounded the class. Izuku tried to stay down, but when he glanced up he saw a girl in class being warp, her name was Asui, he believed. He immediately reached to help her, but found himself being warped too.

"Shimura!" Asui yelled, her tongue wrapped around him, and he was flung ono the ship of the ship wreck zone, before he hit the water. He scrambled to his feet and looked over the edge. A few minutes later, Asui appeared, she dumped Mineta on to the ship too, before she climbed up the side of the ship.

"You… saved me…" Izuku muttered at her, Asui looked at him.

"Of course. Are you okay Shimura?" She asked.

"You mean Tameshi!" Mineta declared in a blaming tone. They were both surprised how Izuku visibly flinched at the name.

"Please, never use that… ever." He said, the fear clear in his voice. He glanced at the villains that had surround them in the water. "We need to get off this… or they will kill us… I have a plan. But, Asui…right?" He looked at the girl, who had a frog quirk.

"Call me Tsuyu." She said, he nodded.

"Tsuyu, can you jump Mineta and yourself away from here… I have a quirk that is very effective in the water." Izuku said, she nodded.

"We'll meet you at the water's edge." She told him. Izuku smiled.

"Just make sure you're not in the water. But, thank you, and good luck." He smiled. Tsuyu grabbed Mineta and jumped, Izuku made sure they were out of harms way before, clutching the side of the ship.

 _Izuku?_ Nana asked

"I am glad I stored up some electricity." He muttered, a released a pulse of static, Electricity coated the ship and electrocuted everyone in the water. He was sure the Villains weren't going to follow after them, before getting out of the shipwreck zone safety, he met up with Asui and Mineta.

"That was really cool." Mineta said, Izuku said nothing and looked away towards where Aizawa was fighting.

"Let's go to the different areas to find the rest who were warped away." Izuku turned to them. "We should make sure everyone is together, we'll be hard to take out then." Tsuyu nodded in agreed, whilst Mineta freaked out. "Let's try there first." He looked towards the Windstorm and downpour zone.

Tokoyami and Koda were fighting off villains with a simple strategy. Koda waited for the villains, and once they got close enough, Tokoyami used his quirk, Dark Shadow to take them out. They had just taken down a group when they heard running.

"Back up?" Tokoyami growled, wondering just how many villains there were? But from the downpour he saw three of their classmates, Asui and Mineta were two he had spoken to before, but Tokoyami's eye fell on the third, Shimura Baiko… The kid that didn't seem like hero material to him, and he knew most of the class would agree. Then again… these Villains seemed to recognise him too. Shimura looked around the area with a clear frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" Asui asked

"Yes. How did…" Tokoyami asked.

"Flood zone, Shimura took out the villains alone!" Mineta said, which caused Shimura to glance over at him, before looking away again.

"Is it just you two here?" Shimura spoke up.

"Yes." Tokoyami looked over at him, Shimura just nodded.

"Seems like you dealt with most of the villains here. We should check the other zones for the rest of the class." Shimura said.

"Why should we trust you? The Villains know you, don't they?" Tokoyami questioned. Shimura looked away.

"For now, we should be more concerned for the rest of the class." Shimura answered and walked off. Tokoyami looked at Asui and Mineta questioningly. They both looked back confused.

They moved to the Conflagration zone, Shimura found himself entering alone, he didn't bother asking why the others didn't join him. He found one his classmates fighting villains in a run and survive strategy. Shimura ran forward, helping and led him from the zone. Ojiro was his name, Shimura made a mental note to remember that, but he knew even if he didn't Nana and Oniichan would.

From the Conflagration Zone, the growing group moved to the mountain Zone. They almost reached the top when Electricity burst into the sky.

"Kaminari!" Asui said, they all rushed up, to find Kaminari and two girls, Shimura learnt they were Jiro and Yaoyorozu. Much like the most of them, they seemed up sure about Shimura. He chose to ignore their whisperings and approached Kaminari, who had got over his watt usage. Shimura placed a hand on his should and allowed a little bit of his static to discharge, it seemed to jolt Kaminari back into reality.

"Wow… thanks man." Kaminari grinned at him, Shimura just nodded, before heading back down from mountain zone, the group followed. They bumped into Todoroki outside the landslide zone. Shimura gave a sigh of relief when he aw Kacchan and Kirishima ahead.

"Kacchan!" he called and ran over. Kacchan turned and sighed.

"You're okay, aren't you?" He asked

"Been better…" Shimura muttered carefully so only he could hear. Kacchan nodded in understanding.

"We should get back to thirteen…" Kirishima muttered looking towards the exit.

"Then let's h…" Kacchan stopped, as something grabbed Shimura. "DEKU!" He yelled reached out, but a giant bird villain had grabbed him and moved away. Shimura found himself being dropped on the floor. He looked up into the face of the villains, his blood ran cold.

"Hello again, Tameshi." The villain covered in hands smiled widely.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Tameshi Vs Nomu

"Give Deku back you bastard!" Kacchan roared running towards the villains, the hand villain smirked, he quickly wrapped a hand around Izuku's wrist. Izuku just felt the burst of pain, he cried out. His skin began to crack and fall from his arm, it then began to work on the muscle. Kacchan stopped, his eyes dead on Izuku crying in pain. When he stopped the villain let go of Izuku, Izuku immediately curled up into a ball, cradling his arm to his chest.

"Anyone who takes a step towards us, well, little Tameshi will be punished, understand?" The Villain smirked "Goes for you too, Eraserhead." Aizawa stood facing them nearby, all the villains around him out cold. "Must be pretty embarrassing, Pro hero. You saved him once, only to fail him again…" The villain was shut up by a punch to the face. The class froze as did Aizawa as two beings began to appear next to Izuku.

' _It's okay Izuku, It's okay.'_ The women they saw whispered as she lifted Izuku's head and held him close. _We'll get you to Recovery Girl, and she can make it better.'_ She spoke so softly that only Izuku could hear here. But, her eyes were drawn to the wound itself, it was slowly healing, she frowned, had they given him a healing quirk? Then there was Oniichan, who had out right punch the villain, his anger rolled off him in waves

' _ **NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!'**_ Oniichan yelled, there sudden appeared was all Aizawa needed to run in and tried to reach Izuku, but the Bird Villain moved so quickly. Aizawa groaned in pain as his arm with crushed into the ground. The class yelled out in horror. Izuku weakly opened his eyes too Aizawa being smashed into the ground, his eyes widened at the blood. _No…_

"Nomu, kill him." The hand Villain said, Izuku's eyes widened, then forced himself up, Nana helped him, and she didn't stop him as he ran at Nomu, his pale green eye turned red, and he punched the creature with all the force he had. It stumbled back as bit. Izuku wasn't sure what he was doing, but it sure felt right. The power that pulse through him made him feel alive, there was nothing else like it. He stood facing the villains, his classmates and Aizawa behind him,

"Shimura!" Kirishima yelled at him, Shigraraki's eyes widened.

"Shimura?" He repeated before laughing, then his eyes seemed to twitch towards Izuku's left and Right. Izuku knew Oniichan stood to his left and Nana to his right, where they visible. He didn't want that answer right now. He continued to stare down the Nomu, they were the same. Experiments for the gain of All for One. Experiments to be used as weapons. Designed to their own perfection, Nomu being made to be the killer of All Might, Izuku to be a not-so-mindless Nomu. He wondered if he would have been used to kill All Might if he had fallen for the words of the Villains and joined them. Izuku growled he didn't want to think about it. "I am afraid we have let you run loose for too long, Tameshi, too long. We want our quirks back, Nomu, get him." Shigaraki growled.

"DEKU!" Kacchan's voice rang out, but Izuku had already moved. He kept dodging around the Nomu. _DAMN!_ He thought, _it's faster than I expected_

" _Designed to kill All Might, designed to take out One for All. Expect Enhanced speed, strength, regeneration is a possibility."_ Nana spoke.

" _We can't be sure to how many quirk he has access too, but be careful, keep on your feet."_ Oniichan advised. Izuku tried to do just that, but the Nomu caught him with a punch to the chest. He sent back, Izuku sat up, to find something stick on his hand. He looked, his hand had landed in a pool of Blood. His eyes drawn upon the owner, Eraserhead.

"Aizawa-sensei…" He muttered.

"Good idea, let's use Eraserhead shall we?" Shigaraki grinned. "Nomu, kill the pro." He said, Nomu raced at him. Izuku's eyes flashed, the anger boiled inside him. 1-A stepped back in surprise, the villains froze in their own fights, all eyes upon the teen.

"What the hell?" Kaminari gasped, electricity was running the length of Shimura's body, blades from his arms also surround with it. At his feet, the ground seemed to freeze on one side, whilst the ground cracked, and Magma seemed to boil to the surface. Shimura's eyes never left the Nomu running at him.

"Impossible…" Todoroki gasped, they noticed two other people next to Izuku all act at once. As one, they hit the Nomu sending it flying. "he has more than one quirk…" He muttered in realisation, the rest of the class watched in wonder. Some of the minor villains ran at Shimura. He nodded at the two people. The woman ruffled his hair, before punching a villain in the face, full force.

"He's keeping them back!" Yaoyorozu smiled, clearly impressed. But their attention was drawn to Kirishima trying to hold back Kacchan.

"He's fine, we can't get involved, lets wait for the pros!" Kirishima was trying to calm him.

"No, you don't understand…" Kacchan was staring at Shimura with a desperate look, almost afraid.

Shimura continued to dance around the Nomu, slicing into it with his blades, he watched as they healed quickly. _Okay, plan B!_ He thought, he stepped back, and use Glacier to trap Nomu's arms and legs. Before breaking them off with his blades. Before jumping back, and began to concentrate of the magma… As the Nomu was re-growing limbs, geysers of Magma burst from the ground. Shimura forced the two blasts to meet in the middle, where the Nomu was. The screams of the Nomu caused everyone to cover their ears, but Shimura didn't let up. _No more…_ Once the screams died, Shimura relaxed, allowing the magma to hit the ground and harden in the air. Shimura stumbled back, completely drained of energy. Shigaraki stared at where the Nomu had once been, before looking at Shimura. He lunged at Shimura, but, neither did anything. Shigaraki was stopped by a powerful punch from Oniichan.

" _Keep away from him!"_ Oniichan growled. " _You villains have already tortured the boy enough!"_

Tortured? We gave him what he wished, quirks, all the ones he could ever want. And he ended up leaving us." Shigaraki glared at the boy, who had to be held up by Nana.

" _You kidnapped him, he cried to be released and your boss just laughed._ _ **HE ENJOYED SEEING HIM SUFFER, YOU DID TOO!"**_ Oniichan roared, for a single instant, everyone was silent. " _Izuku would never be a villain, because he could not turn his heart of gold to black, and that's what you made a mistake in. You chose a kid who dreamed too big, and that will be your down fall._ "

"Oniichan…" Shimura reached out for him, but his arm feel, too drained of energy to move. His body began to hurt.

"Izuku?" Jiro whispered to the class, Kacchan frowned, knowing it was all going to come out now. The Villains never got a chance to even try and win from there as All Might appeared, and the other pro's followed soon after. Izuku allowed himself to collapse into Nana's arms. She held him up.

" _I've got you, Izu."_ She whispered softly. All Might noticed her, he momentarily stopped, before continuing to try and gather up as many villains. But the warp villain had managed to get Shigaraki way before he could be apprehended. It was going to be a day where many questions had been answered, and even more asked, but at the centre, was the boy who had reappeared after vanishing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Midoriya Izuku

Izuku sat at home the day following the attack on the U.S.J, flicking through the channels. Nana and Oniichan were still visible, so they talked with Inko and helped her out in the kitchen. But, Inko was concerned, she glanced over at Izuku how had stopped on a news channel.

 _One of the students was Shimura Baiko, who we know have reports claiming he was the quirkless boy who was kidnapped at the age of 4, Midoriya Izuku._ A voice blared from the Tv. The people talked about how it seemed to much of coincidence that he would go t Yuuei then it was attacked. Theories were talked about, how Izuku could be a spy. They even got Specialist to talk about how being take at the age of 4, how it was very possible that Izuku was a villain, or at least suffering some mental issues and how it was unwise of Yuuei to have accepted him. After that, Izuku turned off the TV and sat back in the silence. His phone buzzed lightly next to him, he glanced at it lazily, it was Iida trying to call him. Izuku frowned and turned his phone over. He hid his face in his hands, Inko looked at his guides, they were also silent. Inko hated to admit it, but they knew her son better than she did.

"Can you speak to him?" Inko asked Nana quietly, Nana shook her head.

" _He won't let us, he needs time to think. He will get annoyed if we do."_ Nana explained. Inko sighed, it had been going so well too, then the villains had to ruin his life again. She jumped as her phone went off.

"Excuse me." She stepped into the hall way to take the call, it was from Iida Tensei. "Hello."

"Mrs. Midoriya…" Tensei greeted, the his voice seemed to get further away. "Jees Tenya, wait a second will you?" Inko smiled softly, Nana peeked out the kitchen to watch her. "My brother wants to know if Izuku is okay. We can understand why he wouldn't answer his phone."

"Izuku is… recovering, at the pace he was when he was first rescued." Inko said, her voice brimming with worry.

"Nightmares?" Tensei questioned.

"Not yet." Inko said, her own anxiety got to her and tears began to fall. "Why couldn't they leave him alone…" She cried softly, Oniichan and Nana watched with sad frowns. "He doesn't desver to be treated this way, by th villains, and the media…"

"So, you've seen the news…" Tensei frowned himself

"Yes… so has Izuku." Inko nodded. "I don't know what to do…"

"Leave it to the heroes. Many of us stand behind Izuku, and we will do all we can to protect him from the media…" Tensei said

"It was expected though…" Izuku muttered, Nana and Oniichan turned to see Izuku behind him. Inko looked at him. "I knew they would react like this…"

"That doesn't make it right!" Inko told him. She pulled Izuku in a hug, he froze up, but some accepted it. "You don't deserve to have to feel this way…"

"Inko, Tenya would like to speak to Izuku via speaker phone, if Izuku doesn't want to talk to him directly." Tensei spoke. Inko looked at Izuku, who shook his head.

"I don't want to deal with my class just yet." Izuku muttered.

"He doesn't feel ready yet." Inko replayed.

"Well, tell him Tenya and I stand behind him." Tensei smiled. "Have a good day Inko." The call ended.

"He and his little brother are behind you, Izuku." Inko looked at him. Izuku nodded.

"I'm going bac to bed for a bit." Izuku headed up stairs.

"Of course, sweetie." Inko watched him vanish into his room.

Kacchan looked at his phone, why was he doing this again? Iida had sent out a message to everyone in 1-A, and for some reason, he felt he needed to go. Mostly as Izuku wasn't added into the chat, so Kacchan was going there to defend him. Though, he never realised how unexpected his appearance was going to be for the rest of his class. They met up in a fast food restaurant, the class, who had already sat down looked at him with slacked jaws.

"Bakugo?" Ojiro asked.

"What? I was invited too!" Bakugo sat down. Iida nodded in greeting, before making a quick head count.

"Everyone is here already." Mineta complained.

"Deku isn't." Kacchan pointed out, he scowled when he saw some of the class flitcn.

"You mean Tameshi?" Mineta glared.

"Never call him that!" Kacchan snarled.

"Calm down Bakugo!" Iida told him, then he turned to Mineta. "I called you all here to find away to help him, so if you don't want to, you can leave." The class was silent, but Mineta did leave grumbling. Todoroki glanced at Iida.

"What do you mean _help_ him?" He asked carefully.

"Deku's probably shut himself away." Kacchan was the one who spoke, everyone looked at him. "Aunt Inko is probably in a panic… as long as we can do something before his starts having nightmares, we could probably keep the house standing."

"You know him best, Bakugo. Can you explain what actually happened?" Yaoyorozu asked. "I have believed in the media, but what they are saying about Shi… I mean Midoriya, doesn't stand with how he acted yesterday." Kacchan leaned back.

"He was born quirkless." Kacchan stated calmly. "And I admit I was an arse to him abut it, that's where the nickname Deku comes from. Anyway, a few weeks later, he was taken by villains for 8 years." He stopped and sighed. "8 years later, he was found, he was lucky to be alive. The villains used him as an experiment. Basically, like that Nomu. Quirks were forcefully pushed upon him, and from the effect of his nightmares, I say it was a painful experience. Nezu gave him a place at Yuuei to help him keep control over his multiple quirks, and to see which new ones arised. We are still unsure how many he was given."

"That man and woman that appeared around him…" Asui began

"The first quirk he was given, Spiritual guide. They are his guides, the woman is Shimura Nana, and the man is who he calls Oniichan. All I know is they used to be heroes." Kacchan explained. "That was the first time I ever saw them, usually only Deku can."

"And the name Tameshi?" Kirishima asked

"I have never heard it before, but Deku said he would prefer to be called deku over what the villains called him, so maybe that's the name they forced him to go by…"

"Doesn't Tameshi mean experiment?" Asui asked, the class fell silent.

"So, how can we help him?" Uraraka asked, Kacchan looked around his class. He didn't like the, but he guessed he could deal with them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – From 1-A

Inko never expected her morning to be so eventful, first Izuku saying he wasn't going to Yuuei that day, but that wasn't too unexpected. It all began with Kacchan appearing at the door, and insisting that Izuku had to go that day, then the boy forcing Izuku up. Inko didn't really understand why Kacchan believed it was so important for Izuku to go in that day, but he did mention that the class had a surprise for Izuku, and thus she decided maybe Izuku should go in. If his class were fine with him, it would be the best pick me up. She waved as Kaccahn left, dragging Izuku behind him, the two guides standing back and laughing, they also had a good feeling about that day.

"Fucking Media…" Kacchan snarled as they approached Yuuei. Izuku stopped, and shook his head.

"No further, I can't…" Izuku panicked, but a hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned and saw Todoroki. The usual un-interested look.

"Good morning Midoriya, how are you feeling?" He asked calmly, completely stunning Izuu, who just looked abck speechless.

"Yo, just in time!" Kirishima and Ashido joined them. "Good you see you Midoriya!"

"You were so cool at U.S.J!" Ashido grinned widely.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for homeroom." Kacchan said, Izuku noiced the calmer tone of his voice, which Kacchan only used when he was alone with Izuku, what had happened? They got passed the media, well, Izuku was pushed ahead of everyone else so the media couldn't grab him as he passed. He was just too confused, he didn't even know what to ask them, or who to ask at that moment.

" _Izu, stop thinking so hard."_ Oniichan smiled, Izuku looked up at him, the classmates around him also looked at the guide.

"so, is he one of your quirks?" Todoroki asked, izuku jumped and nodded.

"That's Oniichan, and that's Nana." Izuku introduced them.

" _Nice to finally speak to you all."_ Nana grinned.

"You have a really powerfully punch!" Ashido praised. Which cause Nana to smile widely.

" _I would have hoped so, after all, I was a Pro hero back in my day."_ She said

"You were a pro hero?" The class mates looked at her in wonder.

"Both where, Oniichan was born around the time when quirks were just appearing." Izuku added, the class looked at him in wonder. They entered the class only for Izuku to be swarmed by more members of his class, including Iida. Nana pulled the by into a hug, as a thanks for what he did back in Somei. He was happy with the praise she gave hi, but took it humbly. They all settled down, and then Aizawa walked in, a sigh of relief seemed to sweep the class.

"Aizawa-sensei, is it wise for you to be working in this condition?" Tsuyu asked

"I'm still Alive, so I still have a job to do." Aizawa replied, Nana frowned at his words.

" _Considering he's not a fan of All Might, he seems to share a similar recklessness streak."_ Oniichan whispered to Nana, they were standing by the window, next to Izuku. Who had hidden his face in embarrassment. Aizawa eyed them.

"You are?" He asked

" _Shimura Nana, and this is Oniichan, we're Izuku's guides."_ Nana said

"Then can please go back to be invisible so my class can't be disrupted?" Aizawa looked at them, to which they glanced at Izuku.

" _We don't know how."_ Oniichan admitted. " _This is a new development, we had no idea this could happen. But we do believe it has something to do with Izuku's emotional state."_

" _But, after some discussion, we have the right to believe is this the next stage up from what we have done in the pass, like Iida hearing my voice."_ Nana said

" _And me punching Endeavor."_ Oniichan added " _So, until the time Izuku is feeling safe once more, everyone is stuck with us."_ He folded his arms, clearly showing that even if they could, they weren't going to vanish. Aizawa sighed, he was right about this class being a problem.

"Fine." He said. "Anyway, we need to talk about the Sports Festival." Aizawa explained a bit about the Sports Festival and how it will work. Izuku was sitting back thinking about it, Nana knew lots about it, as she had been a part of it before, of course it changed every year to keep it different so no one knew what was coming. Expect the last event, which was usually a one-on-one fight off. Izuku knew with his multiple quirks, he had an unfair advantage, but he could use that. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, was using multiple quirks against the rules at all? He would have to figure that out, which meant going to the library, or asking a teacher.

"Have you got a plan for the Sports Festival already, Midoriya?" Uraraka asked, as soon as home room was dismissed, he voice pulled Izuku from his thoughts.

"I am just wondering if I have to chose one quirk to use or can I use them all… I should check the rules on it…" Izuku muttered

"How many quirks do you have?" Kirishima asked

"11 that I know off." Izuku replied, before stopping and shaking his head. Alling quiet, he couldn't let himself act as f everyone is a friend, yes, they seemed to have accepted that his is Midoriya Izuku and he has multiple quirks… he stopped, he looked up at Kacchan, releasing something. "You told the class…" He muttered. Kacchan looked back.

"I told them what I knew, after you were rescued by the heroes, so they knew the truth instead of the bullshit the media is saying." Kacchan said. "They wanted to know the truth, expect that bastard." He motioned at Mineta.

"But its true, he could be a spy!" Mineta said, causing Izuku to flinch and look at his desk, his fists clenched.

" _You want to be a hero, maybe you should learn to be a decent human being first. And learn not to judge by the media!"_ Nana scolded him. " _Besides, claiming Izu is a spy is an insult to the two of us. The Villain who kidnapped Izu was the one who killed me after all!"_

" _Hate the media."_ Oniichan nodded in agreement.

"So, 11 quirks, that is pretty cool!" Kirishima grinned. "You were really manly at the U.S.J. Your power is incredible."

"I can help you learn more about your Ice quirk if your interested." Todoroki muttered from his seat.

"And I can help with your electric one! I totally owe you for charging me up at the U.S.J!" Kaminari said. Izuku looked around at his classmates. Before smiling and nodding

"Thanks…" He said.

"Do you want to have lunch with us today Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked

"No, thanks. I still prefer to eat outside, and we need to speak to someone." He glanced up at Nana who nodded.

" _Once I've spoken to him, we can join everyone for lunch."_ Nana nodded. The class smiled.

"Oh, by the way…" Izuku spoke up with a bright smile. "Call me Deku."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – The one thing left unbroken

"See you in a bit Deku!" Uraraka waved as Izuku and his guides headed off to the staff room at lunch. With Nana on his right and Oniichan on his left, he felt secure as he walked through the crowd, most of them were keeping their distance from him anyway. But, he didn't mind anymore, his class like him for he was, and that was enough.

" _It's good to see you this happy."_ Nana commented.

"I finally have a lot of friends…" Izuku said, almost in wonder. "I wonder if we can do friend things together, like hanging out, or movies!" Izuku was just brimming with happiness and hope. "I can ask them once you've spoken to All Might."

" _Yep."_ Nana nodded, Izuku stopped outside the staff room and was about to knock, when they heard several voices.

"Can we be sure the kid isn't a spy though?" The deep voice of Vlad King asked. "Like it said, he was quirkless, the villain gave him quirks, he could be on their side."

"I highly doubt it." Aizawa answered. "The boy was terrified of them, hurt by them. It took him a while to find the fight in him to actually go against that Nomu beast."

"He could be acting, Eraser." Vlad said. "Let's face it, since has started attending, we have been broken into and the attacked. There must be an inside person!"

"And your blaming that one kid" Aizawa had a protective edge to his voice.

"He has a point Eraser." Another teacher spoke. "That Boy was raised by the villains for 8 years, there is a high possibility he is one of them."

"Then, it is good he is here. We gave him the place, not only to help him gain control over his quirks, but to register what quirks he has and may have, and to generally keep an eye over him." Nezu replied. Izuku stood there in silence, as their words registered. He pulled his hand away from the door and ran.

" _Go after him."_ Nana told Oniichan, as she glared at the staff room door as if it had been taking part in the conversation. Oniichan nodded and raced after the boy. Nana knew it would have been a good idea to knock, but they hadn't had the decency to tell Izuku the truth, like hell was she going to let herself show manners to them. She opened the door and walked him, scowling at all the teachers who looked at her in surprise.

"Nana…" Toshinori muttered

" _Congratulations. You broke the one thing the villains couldn't in that boy."_ Nana told them, she folded her arms. " _So, he's a possible spy for the guy who mad his life a misery, do you know how much pain he went through? No, you will never understand that pain, but you know what? You have actually caused him more pain in a matter of minutes than the villains have in 8 years. I hope you're all proud of yourself."_

"Nana…" Toshinori stood to calm her.

" _No, because not only have you broken him, you have insulted us. Me and One for All!"_ Nana's voice raised a little bit, her form seemed to flicker, one she looked normal, the second form, she was bloodied and injured. " _Why would we guide a child who work for the man who killed us?"_

"Shimura, we completely understand …" Nezu began

" _No, you don't that's just it, you don't!"_ Nana stopped herself, she felt like she was going to cry… no not her. She looked towards the door, before whispering. " _He's crying…"_ The feeling going through her was enough to break her metaphorical heart. " _If you have him here just to keep an eye on him, tell me now. Because if you are, I am taking him home now."_ She glared at the teachers.

"He's has potential." Aizawa was also looking at the teachers. "It would be a waste if he went home now, we would lose a brilliant student." Nezu looked at Aizawa, the man known to expel students was standing up for one.

"He is a good kid." Present Mic nodded. "He acted to save Eraser, putting himself in the way of danger for another, that doesn't sound villainous to me." The teachers were haled, half trusted that Izuku was a good kid with a bad history, the other half not so much. Toshinori was on the trusting side of the staff. Nana watched him.

" _Then, I should warn you, he will probably be late to class."_ Nana said, and walked out. As she walked away, All Might in his hero form followed her.

"Nana…" He muttered

" _It is good to see you again, sorry about that. I am rather protective of the boy_." Nana told him.

"He does seem like a good kid." He nodded.

" _I wanted to speak to you actually. It's why we over heard the conversation."_ Nana said

"I see, what about?" All Might asked

" _Gran Torino. Do you know where he is? I could really use with his help, and well as yours."_ Nana looked at him.

"I haven't spoke to him in a while, but I know where he is." All Might nodded. "You want his help with Midoriya?"

" _Yes, I feel like he will be unbelieving if Izuku shows up at his. We have no idea who long this will last."_ Nana looked at her hands.

"If Midoriya can learn to use Spiritual Guide before the Sports festival, you could lend him a hand. Gran Torino may see you then." All Might suggested, Nana stopped. Before smiling.

 _That's it! The Sports festival! It's not against any rules to use more than one quirk if you have more than one, is it?"_ She asked

"Not to my knowledge." All Might answered

"Great, the Sport Festival will be Izuku's chance to prove himself to everyone, his class is on his side, time to get the rest of Japan on it too!" Nana smiled. " _Thank you. I should really go and check on how he is. We need to talk properly later!"_ She added, All Might smiled slightly, she hadn't changed much.

Nana found Izuku and Oniichan outside, in hidden area. Izuku was leaning heavily against Oniichan, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

" _Izu…"_ Nana sat next to him.

" _Nana… what did they say?"_ Oniichan asked, Izuku looked at her weakly.

" _They are half and half, some teachers believe he's just a kid, half believe the media. All Might, Eraserhead and Present Mic are on your side kid. And I have an idea with the Sports festival One that will show everyone that you are not what they believe you to be. And to grab the Gran Torino's attention."_ Nana smiled. Izuku looked at her, he smiled weakly and hugged her. " _Believe me kid, everyone will see the hero we see every day."_ She ruffled his hair. " _Now, I believe your friends will be waiting for you."_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – The making of new Friends

Izuku was obviously quite unsure about returning to class, clearly worried that his teacher could fall into the percentage that didn't trust him. Oniichan rubbed his back as Nana looked at his timetable. If it was a teacher who didn't trust him, there was no way Nana was going to let him return to class.

" _English with Present Mic. No, he's on your side."_ Nana smiled. " _All the heroes who rescued you back then are on your side."_

" _Though, we may want to exclude Endeavor."_ Oniichan said.

" _Yeah, good point. Come along Izu, I bet your friends are worried about you."_ Nana put his timetable away.

They headed back to the class, Bakugo and the others sighed in relief as the greenette entered with his two guides. Present Mic beamed at him.

"Glad you decided to join us Listener! I am sure your classmates will be willing to let you borrow their notes!" He said

"Thank you, Mic-sensei." Izuku smiled lightly and took his seat.

"Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Kacchan demanded, glaring at his friend. There was no anger in his eyes, just pure worry.

" _It's not his fault."_ Nana stated, before she smirked. " _Though, I think I made things clear to them."_

"Some of the teachers are blaming him for the attack on the U.S.J, aren't they?" Momo frowned. "They believe the media…"

" _Half of them."_ Oniichan said.

"But, that's…" Kacchan began

"It's fine." Izuku told them. "We were expecting this, though its going to make things harder for me."

"But, what about the sports festival?" Kirishima asked

" _He is going to have to show off who he is, what kind of person he is."_ Nana smiled _. "We need to show everyone his heart!"_

" _Metaphorically."_ Oniichan added.

" _Well, obviously that statement was metaphorical!"_ Nana gave him a look. " _Either way, that's our plan!"_

"The aim." Izuku corrected. "That's an aim, we need to work on a plan. Considering how the stages change every year, it's going to be hard."

" _The third stage is always 1V1 tournament."_ Nana nodded.

"Then, lets help, let's train and work towards the top together!" Ashido beamed

"I am up for that." Iida nodded.

"Working together will allow us some degree of understanding of other quirks that may help us against the other classes." Todoroki muttered. The rest of the class agreed. Except Mineta, who wasn't invited. Izuku beamed at his classmates. Nana and Oniichan sat back and watched them with small smiles.

" _What out Yuuei, here comes class 1-A."_ Oniichan smirked

"Midoriya! Why don't you join us? We're going for Ice cream." Kirishima offered as they were all packing up at the end of the day.

"But, if people see me with you…" Izuku began.

"Will have to deal with it!" Kirishima beamed. "Bakugo can come too, if he wants." They glanced at the explosive blond.

"You need more friends then me, go and have fun." Kacchan said. "Just remember t tell your mom. And if anything happened to him…" Kacchan glared are Kirishima.

"Yeah, but I'll protect him, honest!" Kirishima nodded, looking serious.

"Good." Kacchan looked at Izuku. "Enjoy yourself." Before walking off.

"Wow, he's really protective over you, isn't he?" Kirishima said.

"He blamed himself for the longest time when I was taken." Izuku explained. "I think he still does to some extent."

"Well, at least he is a good friend." Kirishima smiled at Izuku, who nodded.

"The best. Anyway, who else is coming for ice cream?" Izuku asked

"Us!" Kaminari and Sero grinned.

"It will be nice to get to now you properly Midoriya." Sero said

"Likewise." Izuku smiled in turn.

Izuku sat with the three other guys, Nana and Oniichan sat at the end of their booth, lost in their own conversation, letting Izuku bond with his classmates. A few people were glancing in their direction, eyeing the green haired boy.

"Hey, you have an electric base quirk, don't you?" Kaminari looked at Izuku. "You sort of recharged me at the U.S.J, really thankful for that."

"Yep. It's called Static. I can store electricity and can only release it over my body, so it is more defence then offence." Izuku nodded. "It's useful when my phones dying. I guess I can help you recharge you too now!"

"We could make an awesome team!" Kaminari beamed. Izuku nodded enthusiastically.

"What are your quirks?" Izuku glanced at Kirishima and Sero.

"Hardening. I can harden my skin, of course I have a limit." Kirishima said "It's stronge, sure, but not as good as flashy quirks."

"What are you talking about. Your quirk is awesome!" Izuku beamed widely. Kirishima looked at him, surprised. "It is a brilliant quirk…." Izuku immediately went off muttering, Kirishima blushed slightly, putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder, which stopped him.

"Thanks Midoriya." He smiled.

"I have my tape." Sero quickly spoke up, but gave Kirishima a smug, knowing look. He explained a bit about it to Izuku.

"You guys are so cool." Izuku smiled at them.

"You're pretty cool too Midoriya. We should hang out more often." Kirishima said, watching Iuku with kid eyes.

"I'd like that." Izuku nodded.

Inko had been worried when Izuku messaged her about him being late because he was out with friends. She stopped when she heard laughing, she peeked out the door to see Izuku with three other boys.

"We live surprisingly close Midoriya. Maybe we could meet in the mornings." A red head smiled.

"Sure, I usually walk with Kacchan, but the more the merrier. I'm sure Kacchan will agree, he was the one who said I needed more friends." Izuku nodded.

"Great! We'll se you tomorrow than." A blond boy grinned.

"Yep, see you. Thanks, today was so much fun." Izuku waved them off, then he turned and saw his mother. She smiled at him, before pulling him into a hug.

"You have some wonderful new friends." Inko told him with a soft smile.

"I know, we're all going to train together for the sports festival!" Izuku beamed at her.

"Well, I hope you invite them around one day. I would love to meet them." Inko said

"I will." Izuku nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Thin ice

(Todoroki Invites Izuku around to his so he can help him train his ice quirk. Endeavor interrupts then and leaves quite the impression, and Todoroki gets a bit of insight into what a loving family looks like.)

"Morning Kirishima!" Izuku beamed the following day, Kacchan was silent. He watched Izuku with a soft, almost gentle expression as Izuku excitedly greeted Kirishima.

"Morning Midoriya, Morning Bakugo." Kirishima greeted them. Kacchan's face immediately hardened, as if he was trying to hide his softer side. He grunted and looked away. Kirishima wasn't too fussed, mostly due to the fact that Izuku watched him with bright eyes. "Where are your guides?"

"Oh, they are still with me." Izuku turned to where they stood, but there was nothing there from Kirishima's sight. "I guess I don't feel threatened as much now."

"Good, just so you know, everyone in class would fight for you. We're all friends now, so count on us, okay?" Kirishima grinned, Izuku nodded.

"Can we try not to be late today?" Kacchan grumbled, he had started to walk ahead.

"Sorry, coming Kacchan!" Izuku hurried to catch up with him, Kirishima close behind. They met up with a few more people before even reaching the gates. Kacchan didn't mind much as he saw how having so many people around made Izuku happy. Izuku was an extremely social person at heart, and loved his friends, Kacchan could remember he was just the same when they were younger, before their quirks come through.

"Midoriya, are you free this week end." Todoroki asked, which did surprise most of the class.

"I haven't made any previous plans, why?" Izuku tilted his head curiously.

"If you would like, you can come to mine, and we can train our ice quirks together. I have a training room built specifically to aid in training my quirks." Todoroki explained, Izuku's eyes lit up.

"Sure! Oh, I better ask my mom…" Izuku pulled out his phone as soon as he sat at his desk, then waited patiently for here reply, which arrived not long later. "she say's it's fine."

"Midoriya, didn't Oniichan say he punched Endeavor? He mentioned it right after the U.S.J attack." Sero asked. Todoroki looked at Izuku who frowned and nodded.

"Back when I hadn't long been rescued from the villains. The heroes wanted to see what quirks I had and their current limits. Endeavor insulted me as I spoke to Nana and Oniichan, said something like I should be in a hospital for speaking to nothing, so Oniichan punched him." Izuku nodded.

"And where is Oniichan standing?" Todoroki asked, to answer his question, Oniichan let himself become visible. Todoroki gave him a low bow. "Thank you. I have been waiting years for someone to put him in his place"

"I'd happily do it again!" Oniichan nodded.

"Okay, you need to give us a little context here Todoroki." Kirishima frowned

"Basically, my father is an ass." Todoroki replied, his class looked at him in shook.

"Your quirk came from a quirk marriage." Kacchan was looking at him, Todoroki looked at him in surprise.

"A quirk marriage?" Uraraka asked

"Where two people marry because their quirks are compatible. Todoroki's quirk is half his moms, half his dad's. Kacchan has something similar. Aunt Mitsuki's quirk allows her to produce a smooth liquid called Glycerin, which helps smooth her skin. Keeps her looking younger. And Uncle Masaru quirk allows him to secret acidic sweat with combustive and explosives properties. He can create explosions if he rubs his hands together but can't makes explosions like Kacchan can. His had the best of both quirks!" Izuku happily explained. "I am guessing your family is like that Todoroki."

"Nope, my father thinks of no one but himself." Todoroki frowned.

"So, you're dad's just a big dick… I feel for you bro." Kirishima said "If you need any help, come to us, we'll be happy to help." The rest of the class nodded in agreement. Izuku suddenly snorted and covered his mouth to stop himself laughing, and just before Oniichan vanished they heard him scold Nana.

"I love your guides." Todoroki told Izuku, he smiled and nodded.

"Me too." Izuku smiled.

"Wow, it's so traditional." Izuku gasped as he went to Todoroki's for training that weekend.

"Yeah, it is quite nice." Todoroki gave a small smile, opening the door for him. The boys took off their shoes and Todoroki gave Izuku a small tour. A young woman was in the kitchen, she smiled at Todoroki, then looked at Izuku in surprise.

"Shoto! Why didn't you tell me you were bringing a friend round?" She gasped

"We're training for the Sports festival." Todoroki told her.

"It's the weekend, you two should relax! With dad not here, now would be the perfect time!" She said

"Training with him gone is perfect, this is Midoriya Izuku. The one that was over the news." Todoroki explained. The woman looked at Izuku, who looked nervous. She gave him a soft smile.

"I see. As long as you get to relax a little with a friend here, both of you. I'll make snacks." She said, she smiled at Izuku. "I'm Todoroki Fuyumi, Shoto's older sister."

"Pleased to meet you." Izuku smiled in turned, then Todoroki took him into the training room.

After a few hours of training, Todoroki took Fuyumi's advice, and the two boys sat in the living room, playing a card game with lunch made by Fuyumi.

"This is new to me…" Todoroki muttered as they started their second game.

"You never have many friends?" Izuku glanced up at him, before looking at his cards.

"No, my father wouldn't let me. I was his perfect creation, my quirk the best of both of my parents." Todoroki sighed. "I had to start training as soon as my quirk manifested."

"Sorry about that." Izuku frowned.

"It's not your fault." Todoroki replied.

"And you have friends now." Izuku looked at him, Todoroki looked back confused. "Everyone in class, and me, we're friends." Todoroki smiled.

"I guess we are." Todoroki nodded, a small warm, bubbly feeling rose within him. But that soon vanished as a shadow landed over the boys. They looked up, Izuku immediately shrunk back at the sight of Endeavor.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Endeavor glared at Izuku, he flinched at his tone.

"I am helping him work with his ice." Todoroki replied. "The sports festival is coming up after all."

"And you decided to help a villain and part of the competition." Endeavor turned his cold gaze to Todoroki.

"He isn't a villain!" Todoroki took stood up, ready to defend Izuku, he hands balled into fists. "Just because you have bullied Mom and Me since my quirk appeared, doesn't mean I will let you bully my friends!" Izuku looked at him with wide eyes, glistened with tears.

"How dare you speak to me that way." Endeavor snarled.

"You are hero, maybe you should start acting like one." Todoroki glared, before looking down at Izuku. "Let's go." Izuku quickly hurried to his feet and left with Todoroki. The two boys left, side by side, walking in silence down the road. "I am so sorry!" Todoroki apologised.

"It's okay… he doesn't like me, and I don't like him…" Izuku fell silent. "You said… he bullied you and your mom… what do you mean by that?" Todoroki took a deep breath and sighed, before telling Izuku his story.

"I haven't seen her since." Todoroki sighed, he gasped as he was pulled into a hug by Izuku, the greenette buried his head into Todoroki.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, before looking up at him, tears glistened in his eyes.

"It's fine." Todoroki assured him.

"It's not, you know what, come around to mine. My mom wouldn't mind!" Izuku told him, Todoroki saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes, and nodded, he gasped as Izuku started to pull him down the road.

"Mom, I brought a friend over!" Izuku called as he opened the door to the flat.

"Okay sweetheart, are they staying for dinner?" Inko replied from the kitchen.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Izuku looked at Todoroki.

"Yeah, okay." Todoroki nodded, he smiled weakly at Izuku bright smile.

"Yep!" Izuku told him mom, he led Todoroki into the kitchen. "Mom, this is Todoroki Shoto a classmate, Todoroki, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Todoroki bowed slightly.

"You too, it's good to see you making some good friends Izu." Inko smiled brightly, Todoroki guessed their smile was a genetic trait. Todoroki watched how easily Izuku and Inko interacted, it seemed-normal. He then joined Izuku up in his room, which had been covered with hero posters.

Downstairs, Nana and Oniichan appeared before Inko, and they told her what had occurred, Inko was not please to say the least, and she made a promise to keep a close eye on both the boys.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Transmogrification

(Izuku is training with the pros, and a new quirk decides to surface.)

"Good Morning Young Midoriya!" All Might greeted loudly, Izuku smiled.

"Good morning All Might! Who am I training with today?" Izuku asked

"Well, Vlad King and Eraser." All Might said

"The two of them?" Izuku frowned

"Yes, I am sure you'll be fine." All Might patted his shoulder. Izuku took a deep breath, yeah, he had this!

Izuku was back tracking his statement, he was dodged around the two heroes. It was easier to try and avoid Vlad, but Eraser was an underground hero. He was the best at tracking silently and Izuku found no place to hide within the training grounds. He continued to work his way deeper into the maze of buildings, before settling in one to catch his breath. He listened out encase Eraser tried to sneak up on him. He waited for a moment, before sending is ice out through the two exits from the building and took the back exit, he continued to run. Izuku yelped as a familiar wrapping caught him around his chest, he struggled against it as he could Aizawa getting closer. Izuku growled, a faint glow of red ran throughout his body, and the scarf around him seemed to split, making it two halves. Izuku stumbled as he got free. He stopped to looked back, both he and Aizawa stared at the ends of the scarf in surprise. Before Izuku immediately began freaking out.

"Kid calm down." Aizawa told him, Vlad found them.

"What happened?" He asked

"A new quirk manifested." Aizawa replied simply. "Come one kid, we can't continue training until we know what this quirk is." Izuku took a deep breath and nodded. Behind him, Nana and Oniichan were already discussing their options

"Here you go dearie." Recovery girl handed Izuku some gummies, he smiled weakly. They had all gone to the conference room. Izuku sat between Oniichan and Nana, who were visible for this. Nezu passed him a cup of tea as he passed, to help him calm his nerves. Izuku accepted the cup, holding it between his hands, enjoying the warmth that passed from it.

"So, any idea what that quirk might be?" Nezu asked

" _We have a few, but, if this is one f the ones the villains wanted back, we're assuming it is Transmogrification."_ Oniichan said

"I have never heard of one like that." Aizawa said.

" _You wouldn't have, All for One stole Transmogrification before he tried forcing a quirk upon me."_ Oniichan said. " _One of the quirks that first appeared."_ All Might remained quiet, but carefully watched as the boy drank his tea and ate the gummies.

"What does it do?" Nezu asked

" _Transmogrification – Reconstructs matter at a cellular-atomic level, can transform the appearance of objects and People. In this case, Izuku was able to split the scarf and mend the ends."_ Oniichan explained.

"It sounds dangerous…" Izuku muttered, frowning at his tea. "I don't like."

" _Even if you don't Izuku, it's yours now."_ Nana told him.

"But if they want it, and they are secretly watching me… doesn't that mean they will increase their efforts to try and take me back?" Izuku looked at her, before turning to looked at the teachers. To them, he looked afraid, he turned and looked back at his tea. "Maybe I shouldn't be in Yuuei, I made friends and what if they go for them to try and get at me…" He gripped his glass, the idea terrified him… Kacchan, Kirishima, Iida, everyone in 1-A… he didn't want them to be hurt.

"Then maybe we should move, not only to protect young midoriya, but all the other students too." Nezu said, he smiled calmly at Izuku. "Don't worry about a thing Midoriya."

"But that villain… Shigaraki! He can decay things, he was probably the one who decayed the front gate…" Izuku frowned. The teachers could understand his worry, if a villain like that could break in twice, who's to say they couldn't do it again. Nana rested a hand upon Izuku's head to stop him going into a full panic.

" _Deep breaths Kid."_ She told him, Izuku did as he was told.

"Any way, with this new quirk." Aizawa spoke up to change the subject so they were back on topic. "How do we help train it?"

" _The best thing would to do it a step at a time, though, he will need skin contact with the object or person in question. So, maybe some gloves that will allow him to continue on as normal"_ Oniichan suggested.

"We have some thin gloves that stop the use of quirks like that, or at least with similar properties." Power loader got up and headed to his work space, he returned with some white gloves, he handed them to Izuku, who accepted them. He put them on and wiggled his fingers to make sure he could function normally.

"Well, you may as head home for the day young Midoriya. This has probably been more stressful on you." Nezu nodded in Izuku's direction. Izuku gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you." He bowed before he left, his guides vanishing as they stepped out of the door after him.

"So, one of them has manifested… this is an interesting development indeed." Sensei muttered.

"In what way?" Shigaraki asked

"When not trained, that particular quirk can cause some major havoc. He could level buildings and kill many people if it sways from his control." Sensei sounded almost joyful. "If that happens, he will have no choice but to come to us. However…"

"If he does learn to control it, it's game over for us." Shigaraki frowned

"Not quite, we'll just have to proceed to the higher levels. It may be more difficult, but not game over." Sensei told him. "The Yuuei heroes may already know that we will start aiming for the boy more, so, we need some more help. Help from someone more experienced in the field."

"You're talking about the hero killer." Shigaraki said

"Yes, he may be a valuable ally, find him and see how well he will fit into our plans." Sensei told him, Shigaraki just nodded, though, he wasn't all pleased with the idea.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Stage 1

(First stage of the Sports festival, most of 1-A sticks together! – Except Mineta.)

 _ **Gather round Mass Media! It's time once again to see the high schoolers you know and love revel in their youth!**_ Present Mic's voice could be heard from everywhere, Izuku was currently pacing back and forth in the 1-A waiting room, his classmates watched him as he muttered quietly to his guides, obviously in a panic over that day's events. _**It's Yuuei's Sports Festival! Everybody-Are you ready?!**_

"No, I' not ready… I can't do this!" Izuku gasped, Kacchan was at his side and rubbed his back. In the last week approaching the sports festival Izuku had slowly began to fall to stress and the news, though it was getting less about him, still mentioning him, and wondering if he would even be in the sports festival. 1-A began to see what Izuku saw in Kacchan, aside from Nana and Oniichan, Kacchan was the only one who could really stop Izuku going into a full blow panic attack.

"You can do this Deku!" Kirishima beamed. Izuku looked over at him and the others, they were all smiling at him.

"Yeah, you are already so strong Deku! You have a good chance of winning this!" Uraraka added with a smile. "So, ignore what everyone else says. We know you!"

"Though, when we get to final, I won't be easy on you." Todoroki added, Izuku smiled at him, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Better now?" Kacchan asked

"Yeah… thank you. I really wouldn't know what I would do without you all." Izuku smiled at his class.

"You would be lost, that's what!" Kaminari grinned. "Now come on! Each and everyone of us needs to get into the final."

"That's going to be hard. Considering that 1-B is out to get us and there are a fair few students from general studies trying to get into our course." Yaoyorozu spoke up. "We all have to face that competition."

"We can do this, we went up against villains and all survived." Sero said. "No other class can make that claim."

"That does give us a slight advantage." Izuku nodded, they all looked at him, he was looking to his left, where everyone assumed Nana and Oniichan were standing. "We have faced Villains, and we know what they are capable of doing. From that we should take the lesson of not hesitating, sometimes we just need to act."

"I agree, what ever this festival has planned to throw at us, we need to face it fearlessly!" Kirishima nodded, the class cheered. Izuku smiled, they had this!

 _ **It's Yuuei's sports festival! The one time a year thing when out fledging heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle. First up… you know who I am talking about! The Miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain attack with their steely willpower! The first years of the hero course!**_ Mic introduced them, and then the other classes as the stepped out onto the field. Izuku tried hard to ignore the crowd, but it was huge. He began to shake, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Iida, who gave him a smile.

"Ignore them." He advised kindly, Izuku took a deep breath and nodded, though it didn't help the majority of the students from the other classes were glaring at him, Izuku was pleasantly surprised to see who his class formed a barrier between him, shielding him from their glares. He was thankful. After Kacchan's pledge, more like him basically just saying he was going to get the top spot, Midnight revealed the first stage – An Obstacle course.

Izuku found himself running with everyone else.

' _Todoroki is about to use his ice!'_ Nana warned just in time. Using his own ice, Izuku was able to dodge it, he caught Todoroki watching him as he run off, a small smile of expectation on his face. Izuku smiled, and grinned.

"This is it!" He smiled and picked up the speed, 1-A were not surprised at Izuku' speed, they ad see him at the U.S.J. But the others were sure shock by it, they were also surprised by the joyful smile on his face. The first obstacle was giant robots, he looked up at them and frowned, going under then seemed like the best idea, he saw Todoroki skate under then and quickly followed, but as he did, the robots began to collapse over him. He ended up having to skid to a stop, but he was still in the danger zone. He found himself being pulled down and against someone as the sound of collapsing metal blocked out any other news.

"Deku?" Izuku took a shaking breath, some on was standing over him, he looked up, from a little light coming from somewhere, he saw Kirishima. He was hardened and keeping the robot from crushing them. "You alright?" He nodded, Kirishima smiled. "Good, hold on, let's get out of this." He punched through the robot with a harden fist. People sighed in relief as Kirishima limbed out, they watched as he held out a hand and help Izuku up too. Izuku smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled

"No problem. Let's hurry up, a lot of people probably got a head start now!" Kirishima old him, Izuku nodded and they both rushed off.

 _ **Seems Like 1-A are both helping each other as well as competing. WHAT SPORTSMANSHIP!**_ Mic yelled, clearly taken by their show of support to each other. Next to him, Aizawa was watching Izuku's progress. The class helping him spoke loader volumes then Mic's voice. They were showing that dispute the rumours about Izuku, despite what everyone is saying, they trust and support him. He smiled slightly into his scarf, his class were just a lot of problem children.

The second obstacle was a canyon, Izuku got across it easily enough, it was the final one that that made him stop.

' _Mines, not that powerful, but will sure nock you off your feet. Plan kid?'_ Oniichan asked, Izuku looked around at all the people being blasted, ahead, at the front was Todoroki and Kacchan.

"I guess I really make my big entrance here…" Izuku smirked, moving to the edge of field and activated his lost shadow quirk and disappeared. Using the shadows, he was able to avoid all the Mines, at the end of the mine field, he popped back into view, much to everyone's surprise.

"DAMN IT DEKU!" Kacchan yelled, Izuku turned beamed at him, before setting off at a run. Kacchan cursed and both he and Todoroki hurried after the greenette.

 _ **The one who made it back to the stadium first is NONE OTHER THEN MIDORIYA IZUKU!**_ Mic announced. Izuku slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. He jumped as Kacchan grabbed his arm, and then proceed to lean against his as he caught his own breath.

"What the actual fuck Deku?" He looked at him. Izuku smiled, he was about to answer when Todoroki joined them as did some more of their class. All of them in fact, the whole of 1-A got into the second stage.

"Man, what was that quirk you used at the mine field!" Sera asked.

"Oh, Lost shadow." Izuku replied, his class gather around him, Mineta stood back with a sour look. "I can become a shadow and travel within the shadows for a limited amount of time. It meant I could avoid all the mines on the field."

"That was brilliant!" Kirishima grinned, putting an arm around him. Kacchan watched the red head cautiously for a moment before looking away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Deku Protection squad.

(Cavalry battle – Protective 1-A)

" _ **The top 42 from this qualifying round will move on. But for those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff!"**_ Midnight called " _ **And now the main selection really begins! The press corps' going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got! Now, on to the second event! I already know what it is of course… Dying in suspense? Next up is…THIS!"**_

' _Oh, a cavalry battle.'_ Nana muttered.

' _That should be easy, if you gather the right team.'_ Oniichan added. Izuku was feeling confident, until his point score was announced. **TEN MILLION!** Izuku began to feel faint, it didn't help they everyone who got through turned to him. Izuku held his breath and took a nervous step back, he bumped into someone, and looked back to see Kirishima, Kacchan and Todoroki giving challenging glares to those eyeing Izuku like a pack of hungry dogs eyeing a piece of meat.

 _ **"The match with last 15 minutes. Each team's points are determined y it's members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points. Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have."**_ Midnight explained " _ **Any headbands you grab must be worn around the neck or higher. But the more headbands you've got, the harder they'll be to manage. Most importantly, even if your headband is taken, even if your formation is broken. IT'S NOT OVER 'TIL IT'S OVER!"**_

Izuku began to worry, everyone would be going for his ten million, meaning he would need a team with the perfect attack and defence…

"Midoriya, may I join your team?" Izuku jumped and looked at Todoroki in surprise.

"R-really?" He asked.

"Sure, I trust you were formulating a plan." Todoroki smiled, Izuku gasped as he was swarmed by his class mates.

"After you decide your team Deku, think you could make goo teams from the rest of us?" Uraraka asked, Izuku looked around them all.

"I'll try!" Izuku smiled and began to get to work, Present Mic made sure to comment on how he so willingly helping his opponents.

In the end, they formed a few teams.

Izuku was with Kacchan, Todoroki and Kirishima. The rest of the class had been teamed up too, but for some reason Ojiro and Aoyama were with a purple haired kid, he assumed was from a general studies class.

"I don't remember when they wondered off…" Mom muttered.

"Me neither, but oh well. God luck everyone. I hope you get to the finals!" Izuku beamed at them, Class 1-A almost awed out loud at Izuku's bright smile, so full of hope.

"You too Deku!" Uraraka smiled. "I hope we get to fight in the finals."

"Me too." Izuku nodded, and then the game began. Izuku almost jumped as all the other teams launched themselves at Izuku's team.

"See you in 15 minutes!" Todoroki comment, and in one brisk movement, made a wall of Ice between their team and everyone else.

"Wow…" Kirishima muttered. "That's crazy dude!"

"I want to learn to do that with glacier… but too much makes me cold." Izuku shivered, then gasped and clapped his hands. "I know. Todoroki, think you can keep the wall up if I bring some magma up to keep us warm?"

"Sure." Todoroki nodded. Izuku took a deep breath and felt for the warmth below them. Soon the ground cracked, and a small puddle of magma raised to the surface.

 _ **Seems like Midoriya picked a perfect team here! With Todoroki's ice to protect them, and Midoriya's quirk magma to keep them warm, seems like they are planning to wait out the games. IMPRESSIVE!**_ Present Mic yelled

"Sometimes heroes just need to wait for the right moment." Izuku muttered. "Being a hero isn't all about fighting."

"Well said." Kacchan said.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" Kirishima looked at Kacchan with wide eyes.

"Shut up!" Kacchan snarled. Izuku smiled, when time was called, Izuku expanded his magma pool to melt Todoroki's ice wall. Izuku couldn't wait to see who got through.

Midoriya Izuku

Todoroki Shoto

Bakugo Katsuki

Kirishima Eijiro

Yaoyorozu Momo

Uraraka Ochaco

Iida Tenya

Tokoyami Fumikage

Asui Tsuyu

Kaminari Denki

Sero Hanta

Ashido Mina

Hatsume Mei

Ojiro Mashirao

Shinso Hitoshi

Aoyama Yuga

"Shinso Hitoshi?" Izuku muttered and eyed the purple haired boy.

"I don't remember anything from the moment I spoke to him, my mind is black…" Ojiro frowned.

"Well, at east you can show what you are made of in the final round Ojiro! Your tail is super strong! I can't wait to watch your fight!" Izuku smiled, Ojiro found himself smiling, Izuku had to be the purest person he had met.

"I'll do my best." He smiled.

"I am so excited!" Kaminari grinned, those who had gotten to the final round in 1-A were settled in their waiting room. Sitting around, preparing themselves to go against their opponents!

"Have you charged yourself?" Izuku asked. "If not, I can do it for you." He offered.

"Don't worry, I have this!" Kaminari pulled out a portable charger and stuck the end in mouth before turning it on. "I'm good." He gave Izuku a thumb up.

"1-B is going to mad." Uraraka sighed.

"With all but one is from 1-A, they probably are mad." Yaoyorozu sighed.

"Shinso Hitoshi…" Izuku mumbled.

"You're fighting him first, aren't you?" Todoroki looked at Izuku.

"Yeah, but I can do it! I think…" Izuku frowned.

"You'll be fine." Kacchan told him.

"Yeah! We're all routing for you, unless you go against us, then we'll do our best to take you down!" Kirishima grinned, Izuku smiled.

"Right, I won't go easy on you, just because you are my friends." Izuku nodded. 1-A nodded, before they were informed that the final round would be starting shortly, everyone patted Izuku's shoulders as they left, wishing him luck, as Izuku headed towards the tunnel leading to the field.

"Midoriya, my boy!" All Might greeted in his true form.

"All Might, shouldn't you be with the teachers?" Izuku asked

' _Aw, he cares about you Izu. Then again he cares about all cute things.'_ Nana beamed, causing Izuku to blush slightly.

"Nana has a way to embarrass you, don't worry, I know from experience." All Might chuckled, Izuku smiled up at him. "I just came to wish you luck. I have a feeling you will be doing well." Izuku smiled nervously.

"Thank you." He nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Privileged?

(First match of the final stage – Izuku Vs Shinso. Argument breaks out over what Hitoshi says. Izuku wins)

 _ **And here we are listeners! The final round, 1v1 tournament, by the end of it we will have the strongest of our first years!**_ Present Mic cheered out to the crowd, who cheered in turn. Izuku was shaking where he stood. _**So, lets go straight on to our first match. He hasn't done much until now, and it's a surprise he even got this far. It's Shinso Hitoshi from General Studies. Vs, Mystery by Midoriya Izuku, he started off in a group with his class and it will be interesting how this whole final will go!**_ Izuku stepped out, he could hear a boo or two from the crowd, he visibly flinched at that. The boos were over run from cheering from where 1-A sat, when he took his place on the stage, he nicked a glance towards them. Then a voice boomed out

" **YOU BETTER NOT LOSE TO ANYONE BUT ME DEKU!** " Izuku found himself smiling at Kacchan's words.

 _ **And some words of encouragement from his friend there.**_ Present Mic grinned

Midnight to them to rules, before stepping back, she was their ref. Izuku looked over at Shinso nervously, the guy looked so sure of himself.

"And Start!" Midnight called.

"[copy from manga]" Shinso said, Izuku froze where he stood. Privileged? In what sense of the world was he privileged? "You think your better then everyone else, just because you have multiple flashy quirks!"

"YOU THINK I WANT THESE QUIRKS!" Izuku found himself yelling in reply. The who stadium fell silent. "I never wanted these! But I am now stuck with them, at least what ever quirk you have is natural!" That did cause Shinso to stop, he then glared. Izuku only had a moment to realise Shinso had charged at him, Izuku gasped and dodged around him, thankful for his training with Aizawa.

"You don't know what it's like to be called a villain!" Shinso growled.

"That is basically what everyone _is_ calling me!" Izuku replied, then his mind went blank, Shinso smirked.

"Here's an idea, walk over the boundary." Shinso smirked, Izuku tried to stop himself but couldn't, his body moved on its own, walking towards the white line.

' _IZUKU!'_ Nana yelled, a in the mist of the foggy feeling in his mind, panic began to rise. Full blown panic.

 _ **It seems Shinso has gained the upper hand. His quirk – Brainwash, he can gain control of anyone who responds to him**_ Present Mic said, the crowd murmured in surprise, and interest.

"DEKU!" Kacchan yelled.

 _ **What's going on with Midoriya…**_ Mic muttered, all eyes were drawn to the brainwashed boy. His feet had been stopped by being covered with ice, all the way up to his thighs, electricity crackled over his body. His eyes were still glazed over, but everyone could see the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Shinso glared.

"I said get over the line!" He said, Nana and Oniichan rushed forward and took hold of Izuku's shoulders to stop him, but their nudged seemed to knock Izuku out of it. He took a deep breath as if he had been holding it, he glanced back at Shinso, who's eyes widened. "How…" He began, Izuku glanced down at his froze legs a little confused, he summoned up magma to melt it. Once he was free, he turned once more to Shinso, this time a clear look of wariness in his expression.

' _His quirk is brainwashing, if he speaks don't reply, that's how he gains control.'_ Oniichan said

"So, an impressive quirk…" Izuku muttered to his guides. "Kind of terrifying when out of my own control though…"

' _Then learn, I am guessing us nudging you snapped you out of it. So, that's one way off gaining control again.'_ Nana smiled. ' _Pick one of your quirks kid, and let's get this match over with. Like Bakugo says, don't going losing to anyone but him.'_ Izuku nodded, taking a deep breath. Shinso was watching him confused, he could faintly hear Present Mic talking about the quirks he had shown, his static glacier and Magma, he was currently talking about his first quirk – Spiritual guide, talking of how he had two guides that can aid him.

"So, you're getting help from your _guides_ then." Shinso sneered. Izuku glanced at Nana and Oniichan.

"Stay back." He told them. They nodded, respecting his choice. Izuku looked back at Shinso, who at this point was starting to look quite confused. Then, Izuku charged at him, Shinso glared and quickly threw a punch. Izuku was have naturally dodged, but he had a plan and thus let himself get hit. After each hit, Shinso began to notice how Izuku seemed to get faster on his feet, but he noticed it a bit to late. Izuku rushed forward, grabbing his arm and judo flipped him over his shoulder, sending his feet over the line.

 _ **Shinso Hitoshi is out! The Winner is Midoriya Izuku!**_ It was announced. Izuku stumbled back, breathing heavily. He shook his head and held out his hand towards Shinso. The purple haired boy looked up at him in surprise. _**What's going on here? Midoriya is offering Shinso a hand…**_

"We're all aspiring to be heroes." Izuku told him, and then gave him a soft smile. "We have to work together, right? Besides, your quirk is pretty cool." Shinso's eyes widened, he sighed and accepted Izuku's hand. The greenette pulled him up. "Just, please don't use it on me… It's brings up some pretty bad memories I was close to forgetting." Izuku's smile became strained, Shinso was almost curious. Izuku turned and walked away, Shinso watched him, before turning and also leaving. He ended up taking a side track back to his seat, going to get a drink of water, but he ended up finding Izuku leaning against a wall, trying to bring himself from a panic attack. Two people stood with him, trying to help calm him.

"Midoriya?" He ended up asked, the boy jumped. His eyes were wide and terrified, and it caused Shinso to freeze. Izuku shook his head.

"S-sorry… This happens a lot…" He frowned.

"Having panic attacks?" Shinso asked, and slowly approaching him.

"When I remember something bad… last time it happened was with the alarm going off when the media broke in." Izuku sighed.

" _I suppose you have heard what he has been through. The worst of the events are usually forgotten, looked away in the back of his mind, but occasionally they will break through. This is probably one memory we would like to find someone to remove permanently."_ Nana frowned stroking Izuku's hair as his breathing calm down.

"so, you're his guides?" Shinso eyed the man and woman, they both nodded. Before either could answer there was a yell.

"Deku!" The guides moved to see Kacchan, Kirishima and Iida running their way. Kacchan ignored Shinso completely, he grabbed Izuku's shoulders "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm coping." Izuku replied. Kacchan frowned.

"This is one of those things you don't like talking about?" Kacchan asked, Izuku was silent and nodded. "Okay, we're going to speak to Recovery Girl!" Kacchan grabbed his wrist and began dragging Izuku away, who was stuttering over it. Iida and Kirishima frowned, before looking at Shinso curiously.

"Tell him he better not lose now." He said and walked off.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Ice storm

(Izuku Vs Todoroki. A heated battle of fire and ice. Izuku helps Todoroki find the fire within – Izuku wins)

Kacchan stood by the door as Recovery spoke to Izuku about what was actually bothering, but Izuku just shook his head and told her it was something he just wanted to forget, even his guides were quiet over the matter.

"Please speak to us Midoriya we're here to help." Recovery girl said, Izuku took a shaky breath.

"I… there's a villain with a void quirk… if I miss behaved, cried… they would…" Izuku stopped, "They would put me in a voided space. I-I couldn't do anything… It was so scary…" Tears began to leak from his eyes. Kacchan rushed forward and hugged his friend. "Not even Nana or Oniichan could be there… I was so alone…"

"You're not alone any more Deku. You'll never be alone again." Kacchan promised, his voice was almost a desperate plea. Izuku wrapped his arms around his friend, crying heavily into his shoulder. Recovery girl sat back, making note of getting the boy some therapy. He was great with his quirks, but if his mind was not keeping up with it, it would do him a lot of damage in the future. In his current state, he wouldn't survive.

Kacchan took Izuku to the 1-A stand and left him in Kirishima's care as he went down to face Uraraka.

"You okay man?" Kirishima asked

"Yeah… I think so. I just need to think." Izuku nodded, Todoroki watched him from the corner of his eyes and frowned. He would be fighting Izuku next… he looked at his left hand and sighed.

The second round soon started up, Izuku began heading to his waiting room. The match between Uraraka and Bakugo had been so intense, He found himself smiling.

"My class is so cool!" He mumbled happily

"Hey." A voice said, Nana and Oniichan gasped and grabbed Izuku's shoulders, the boy looked up and his eyes widened

"E-Endeavor…" Izuku stammered

"There you are." Endeavor glared down at him, Izuku shivered, he didn't like the man, not one little bit.

"I need to go!" Izuku immediately said, dodging around Endeavor and running.

' _That man…'_ Nana growled

"Todoroki…" Izuku muttered, his mind on his friend, his guides remained quiet, knowing Izuku was making a plan. To help his friend, and to win!

" _ **NEXT MATCH. TODOROKI SHOTO VS MIDORIYA IZUKU! Begin!"**_ Midnight called out, Izuku shot a bright smile in Todoroki direction, both of them released their ice quirks. Their ice clashed together, Izuku's had a green tint to it. Todoroki gave Izuku an impressed look, before sending another wall of ice his way, Izuku took a deep breath and sent a smaller wall his way, whilst reaching for another one of his quirks…

People watched as Todoroki's ice shattered Izuku's and raced towards the green haired boy, before it reached, there was a rumbling sound and a huge geyser of magma burst from the ground!

 _ **WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! MIDORIYA WAS ABLE TO UsE HIS MAGMA JUST IN TIME!**_

Izuku was breathing heavily, the magma flowed in cracks that covered the stage, melting the ice around them. Using more then one quirk like that at a time was draining, the U.S.J taught him that, to use the majority of his known quirks had left him unable to move, he knew he had to be careful. Todoroki looked at the cracks, they were specifically placed, using his ice in this condition would just make it melt. He looked at Izuku, who looked back… what was he planning.

"The only way to win now is to use your left side." Izuku yelled at him, Todoroki's eyes widened, before frowning at the ground. "YOUR POWER IS YOUR OWN!" Todoroki looked up to stare at Izuku, he looked hurt, but he gave him a big smile nonetheless. "It's your power… so use it, show the world that you are here! SHOW THEM YOUR POWER!" A single moment of silence passed, before Todoroki's left side burst into flames, Izuku watched with wide, shining eyes. "Beautiful…" He uttered at the flames. Nana and Oniichan stood back with smiles. "No matter how this match ends…" Izuku muttered softly, so softly that Todoroki almost missed it. "I will have considered this a win…" Todoroki smirked.

"Then, let's give them a battle to remember!" He smirked.

"Sure!" Izuku beamed, before sending a wave of magma at Todoroki, he was barely able to dodge around it, he was able to use his ice, despite it melting, but the melted ice cooled the magma, so he was able to create some stepping stones. Izuku had also gone to using his ice as a defence, using it as a shield against Todoroki's burning fire.

In the end, Izuku was able to get Todoroki over the line, he was announced the winner. Izuku allowed the magma to cool before running over to Todoroki with a wide smile.

"You were great Todoroki!" He smiled, Todoroki found himself smiling too.

"You were too." Todoroki comment, he could see his father and he smirked. "I think I pissed my father off."

"I think I did too. Anyway, let's go and rest up!" Izuku smiled, they left the field together, discussing a new training plan to help Todoroki gain control over his fire side.

The matches continued, Izuku ended up having to go against Iida to make it into the final. Kacchan went up against Tokoyami and easily brought him down. Leaving Kacchan and Izuku to claim the two final places.

"Deku." Kacchan approached him, before they set off to the waiting rooms, 1-A watched silently. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, I am going to give it all I have."

"Good, I hope I can be a good enough opponent." Izuku nodded

"You're the only I can rightfully consider a real opponent." Kacchan muttered and walked away.

"Aw, Bakugo's cares in his own way, doesn't he?" Kirishima asked

"Yep. Wish us both luck!" Izuku beamed and headed down. When he was alone he beamed up at Nana and Oniichan. "Are you ready?" He asked

' _Of course, kid, now let's give the Gran Torino a show, shall we?'_ Nana smirked. Izuku nodded eagerly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – The best rivalling friends.

(Final match between Bakugo and Izuku – Izuku wins)

Izuku and Kacchan stood facing each other on the field. Izu smiled at his childhood friend, Kacchan smirked back.

 _ **At last, we've arrived! The best of the best amongst the U. A's first years. It's the final match! Midoriya Vs Bakugo!**_

"Give this all you've got Deku!" Kacchan called

"Likewise!" Izuku nodded

 _ **START!**_

Kacchan started running at him, Izuku took a deep breath and waited for his friend to get close. Once he had, Izuku activated Summer Sun. A ball of light began forming, Kacchan eyed it. He had not seen Izuku use that quirk before, so was a little cautious about it. He aimed an explosion at it, which was a mistake on his part. The explosion had caused the orb to explode in turn, it was around two times more powerful then Kacchan's. Both boys had to try and ground themselves until it calmed down.

 _ **This fight is off to an explosive start! I have a feeling this will be our most thrilling match yet!**_

"That's a new one." Kacchan smirked

"Nope. I've had Summer Sun for quite a while now." Izuku stood straight again, brushing dust of his sports kit. Before creating three smaller light orbs. Kacchan smirked and ran at Izuku again, Izuku threw the light balls, each one exploding, covered of the field in a thick cloud of dust. Kacchan quickly used hi quirk to blow away the dust, like he had done in the match against Uraraka. But Izuku had expected that, and once it was clear threw another light ball into the ground, dust covering the field once more. Kacchan growled but saw the shadow of someone walking.

"Stupid Deku." Kacchan smirked, sending a blast towards it, but the shadow acted quickly, dodging and grabbing his arm. Kacchan looked into the face of Nana.

"Impressive blast Kid." She smirked and vanished whilst he was distracted. He could hear Present Mic announcing that it seemed like Izuku's spiritual guide quirk was coming into play.

Kacchan could hear running, he turned just in time to defend himself against a punch from Izuku. They exchanged a few blows, Izuku occasionally using his ice quirk to black an explosion. Izuku and Kacchan were getting worn out. Izuku backed away a little.

"Okay… time to finish this…" Izuku uttered, creating a slightly larger then normal light rob, throwing it into the ground once more covering the area with dust. He then summoned a few shadows and sent them running towards Kacchan. With Kacchan distracted with multiple opponents, Izuku was able to get close, then he grabbed Kacchan's arm.

"Deku?" Kacchan gasped, his eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry Kacchan!" Izu said, before judo flipping his friend over his shoulder. The dust cleared and Kacchan was over the line.

 _ **And that concludes our contest! The first-year winner of the U.A sports festival is… MIDORIYA IZUKU OF CLASS A!**_

Izuku could hear everyone cheering, all of his exhaustion rushed into him at once, his knees buckled, but Nana and Oniichan appeared before he hit the floor. Nana caught him, holding him as he looked up at her, semi-conscious, as Oniichan helped Kacchan up.

"Nana…" Izuku muttered

"You did great kid, so just sleep for a bit, okay? I'll wake you when you're needed." Nana smiled. Izuku hummed in reply, soon falling asleep in his guides arms. All eyes and cameras were upon them, a lot of the older generations easily recognised Nana – the old number one hero, All Star!

Izuku was awake for the medal giving. All Might congratulated him when giving him the gold, Izuku clearly still worn out from his matches.

"You did very well, my boy." All Might told him.

"Thank you, but its more thanks o those who helped me reach this point." Izuku replied, All Might nodded with a smile.

"I expect remarkable things from you, young Midoriya." All Might ended it all by addressing the crowd. Nana appeared once more so Izuku could lean against her and it not looking too weird to the crowd.

"You were brilliant Midoriya!" Kirishima beamed as they walked home. "You had one heck of a strategy."

"Thanks… but I over used my quirks… thank goodness tomorrow's a day off." Izuku yawned. "I'm sleeping in, so don't expect to hear from me until midday."

"Fair enough, I think most f the class will be sleeping in." Kirishima nodded.

"So, see you back at school then." Izuku smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, see you." Kirishima smiled, and the friends headed to their homes.

Gran Torino had been confused when Toshinori had written to him that he should watch the sports festival, he hadn't found a successor yet, so why? Of course, as soon as he saw Nana, he knew why. He listened to the commentary.

A quirk called Spiritual Guide had brought her back, to a boy who had been kidnapped quirkless and resurfaced with more then one quirk. He knew there was only one villain who could be behind it. He picked up the form Toshinori had sent him to send in a request for the work internships, he began to fill it in, he needed to know this story.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note:**_ You may have noticed how I have posted a whole story and this is the first author's note... gonna be honest I forgot... I moved to A03 a while back, but I am back here to see if there are any non A03 bnha readers and to share my work more... So.. THis is one whole fic, the first of a few part series. I hope you all liked this... I will likely be posting my best fic from A03 on here soon... but it is very long. Anyway, see you in the next one.

* * *

Chapter 30 – Names and noticed

"Morning Deku!" Kirishima grinned waving as Bakugo and Midoriya headed his way.

"Morning Kirishima, how have you been?" Izuku asked with a bright smile.

"Great. A few people recognised me from the sports festival. It's been great." Kirishima said.

"Well, most of japan are going to have their eyes one us now, especially you Deku, getting first place and all." Bakugo looked at his green haired friend.

"Didn't they have their eyes on my anyway?" Izuku asked.

"Good point, anyway, let's hurry up!" Bakugo said, Kirishima and Izuku nodded.

In class everyone was talking about their experiences since the sports festival, they all wondered about who may send them offers. Izuku had a feeling those heroes that helped train him back before Yuuei would send him offers, but he only hoped for one.

When Aizawa came in he showed who had offers, if any. Izuku was surprised by how many he had, before sheets were handed out with their offers. Izuku quickly scanned down his, his face burst into a wide smile as he saw what he was looking for. He silently passed it to Nana, it was quite amusing for the class when Izuku's sheet of paper, held by Nana seemed to go into a victory dance. Aizawa had learnt not to question it anymore, he then told them the plan for that lesson – Hero names. Midnight came along to help rate their names, as Aizawa took a nap. Izuku frowned, now this was one thing he wasn't sure about.

After they were given some time to think of names, it was time to share the names people had come up with. Aoyama showed off his name _Shining hero - I cannot stop twinkling._ Causing most of the class to grimaced.

"It'll be easier if you take out the I and change Cannot too can't." Midnight advised him.

"Me next!" Ashido got up, showing the class her name. "Call me _the ridley hero - ALIEN QUEEN!_ "

"From the sequel?! Is it because her blood was super acidic? That's terrible!" Midnight told her. Ashido sadly sat back down to re-pick her name.

"Can I go next please?" Tsuyu asked. She got up. "I've had this thought out since elementary school. Call me _the rainy season hero - Froppy._ "

"So cute! It makes you sound like you'd be easy to get to know!" Midnight praised. Kirishima stood up next.

" _The sturdy hero - Red Riot!"_ Kirishima announced.

"Red Riot!" Midnight smiled. "could it be a homage to the Chivalrous hero - Crimson Riot?"

"Right. I know he's from way back in the day, but Crimson is the kind of hero I want to be." Kirishima nodded. Midnight smiled.

"Just know that baring the name of your personal hero comes with a lot of pressure." She told him.

"I'm up for that!" Kirishima said. Jiro teased Kaminari before going up.

" _The hearing hero - Earphone Jack!"_ She smiled

" _The tentacle hero - Tentacole"_ Shoji shared his.

" _The taping hero - Cellophane!"_ Sero said

" _The martial arts hero - Tailman."_ Ojiro seemed nervous.

"The sweets hero - Sugarman." Sato glared at Ojiro "copy cat"

" _PINKY!"_ Ashido declared.

"Make those looks work for you girl!" Midnight smiled.

" _The stun gun hero - Chargebolt_!" Kaminari grinned

" _The stealth hero - Invisible girl_." Hagakura said

"You're all doing great! Let's keep 'em coming!" Midnight told them

" _The everything hero - Creati_ " Yaoyorozu said

" _The element hero – Burning Ice?_ " Todoroki seemed a little unsure of his own name.

"Oho, I like it. Sounds powerful!" Midnight smiled, Todoroki sighed in relief and sat down.

" _The jet black hero - Tsukuyomi_." Tokoyami chose.

" _The petting her - Anima_." Koda blushed at the praise he got from Midnight.

" _Ground Zero!"_ Bakugo announced

"Impressive!" Midnight commented with a grin.

"This is what I came up with... _Uravity_." Uraraka blushed slightly.

"Very cute! Now, there is just Iida and Midoriya left." Midnight looked at them in turn. Iida and Izuku were frowning at their boards. Iida took a deep breath and wrote down the name. Before standing up.

" _The Turbo Hero – Ingenium._ " Iida shwed everyone, the class was silent.

"I heard he was having to retire…" Midnight began.

"He said, he wanted the hero Ingenium to live on, and said he wanted me to take upon the name. I do so with pride and hope I can achieve as much as he has." Iida said.

"I am sure he will be happy to hear that." Midnight smiled. Izuku showed his name to his guides, Nana frowned

' _Are you sure kid?'_ She asked concerned

' _I think it would be ironic.'_ Oniichan smiled. Izuku nodded then stood up and shared his name, the class was as equally stunned.

"Are you sure Midoriya? We know how you came to get that…" Midnight began.

"I'm sure. As Oniichan said, it is ironic. The villains gave me this name, as they tried to turn me into a weapon. But now, I will be a weapon to stop them. Turning on those who made me this way. So, this is the name I chose. _The multiple hero – Tameshi!_ " Izuku smiled, Bakugo smirked slightly, completely agreeing with the irony of the title.

So, have you chosen a work placement yet?" Todoroki asked Izuku, who nodded.

"Really what company are you going with?" Uraraka asked

" _Not a company just a single hero. The one we were totally trying to get noticed by too."_ Nana appeared beaming.

"Yeah, I will finally meet the Gran Torino in person. I am kind of excited. I have already handed my form into Aizawa!" Izuku nodded. "so, what about you guys?"

"Best Jeanist!" Bakugo said

"Gunhead." Uraraka replied.

"My father." Todoroki looked away at the surprised look Izuku gave him.

"But…" Izuku stopped himself. "If he tries anything, give me a call. Me, Nana and Oniichan will be there in a heartbeat!"

"Thank you, Midoriya." Todoroki smiled kindly.

"You actually got Mr. Frost to smile. Impressive Midoriya, got any more tricks like that?" Kaminari teased. Todoroki rolled his eyes and shook his head, Izuku just giggled. He smiled, he felt he belonged here, with all his friends… but now, began the real fight, the fight to make people realise, he wasn't a villain, and he would continue to fight to be a hero. Nana ruffled his hair lightly, Izuku blushed and waved her hand away.


End file.
